Absolutamente Aterrador
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1Cada15días Relato 3: *Especial Halloween* Halloween se acerca y en el Furinkan preparan un aterrador pasaje del terror, cosa que a Ranma le parece absurda pues él no teme ese tipo de cosas: vampiros, monstruos, fantasmas... ¿Fantasmas? ¿Y si... fueran reales? ¿Y si apareciera uno que se dedicara a atacar a todas y cada una de sus... prometidas? *Historia completa*


**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro. Esta vez mi intención es asustar pero siempre desde el cariño.

.

**Aviso**: Esta historia es de terror y quizás algunas partes sean un poco desagradables, así que tenerlo presente antes de leer. ¡Ah! Es más larga de lo habitual porque quería publicarla entera en Halloween. Aconsejo hacer pausas en su lectura

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 3****: 21/10—04/11**

…

**..**

**.**

—**Absolutamente Aterrador****—**

(Relato especial de Halloween)

**.**

**1.**

**.**

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_¿Qué me ha pasado?_

_Yo… siempre estuve sola, pero ahora es como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido y estuviese solo yo en todo el mundo. ¿Es real este sentimiento? _

_Apenas puedo ver nada; solo veo tierras vacías y oscuridad. Hace frío y mi cuerpo está empapado, el pelo se me pega a los hombros y a la espalda. Entonces… ¿he estado en el agua? ¡No puedo acordarme bien! ¿Me caí? O tal vez… ¿Me tiraron? ¡Sí! Ellos me tiraron al agua, y se rieron de mí. Ahora me acuerdo. Fueron ellos. Después de burlarse de mí, de hacerme la vida imposible… Me arrojaron al agua y yo…_

_No puedo recordar cómo regresé a tierra…_

—_Yo te traje hasta aquí._

_Al oír esa voz doy un respingo. Ha sonado por todas partes, y sin embargo el silencio de este lugar sombrío no se ha roto. Giro sobre mí misma pero no veo nada, sin embargo es increíble lo ligero que noto mi cuerpo. Algo raro está ocurriéndome… _

—_Yo te saqué del agua, ¿no lo recuerdas? —pregunta la voz._

—_No… no sé_

—_No importa. Es normal que estés confundida —La voz continua hablándome. Lo hace con suavidad, casi con ternura, como si fuera la voz de un ser querido—. Yo te indicaré lo que debes hacer para vengarte._

—_¿Vengarme? —Repito, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué habría de vengarme?_

—_¿Por qué, dices? ¿Acaso te mereces esto que te han hecho?_

_No sé a qué se refiere. ¿Habla de ellos? Los que me tiraron al agua, sí… Eso no estuvo bien. Pasé mucho miedo, tanto miedo que aún noto un cosquilleo furioso por mi piel, y que algo me oprime el pecho. _

_Sentir miedo es lo peor, siempre lo he pensado. Porque llevo sintiendo miedo desde que era muy pequeña y nunca pude acostumbrarme a esa sensación; al estallido de la adrenalina zarandeando mi cuerpo, a los dolorosos retorcijones en mi vientre o a la sensación de descontrol que se adueña de mi cabeza._

_Odio el miedo. Sí, los que me han infundido ese miedo deberían pagar por ello._

—_Deben pagar por ello —dice la voz. ¿Está en mi cabeza? Quizás pueda leerme la mente—. Y puedo ayudarte pero primero debes enfocarte en quien es realmente el culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado._

—_Quien es realmente culpable…_

—_La persona responsable de que estés aquí —especifica la voz—. ¿Quién te ha traído hasta aquí?_

_Intentó recordar sus caras con desesperación pero mis recuerdos son un caos en mi mente. ¿Quién fue? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Me toco la cara, incluso la piel de mi rostro esta fría, casi congelada. Puedo oír sus voces riéndose de mí, seguro que aún tengo las marcas de sus dedos en mis brazos y en mis piernas de cuando me arrastraron a… La oscuridad. ¡Sí, recuerdo la oscuridad! Y ese sonido… ¡agua! Pero también algo más, algo terrible._

_¿Quién fue? ¿Quién es el culpable de que algo así me pasara?_

—_Espera… —Susurro de pronto. Recuerdo algo, un rostro. No se ríe, solo muestra una mueca burlona y confiada, pero… ¿Fue él? ¿Él es el culpable?_

—_Él tuvo la culpa de lo que los otros te hicieron… _

_¡Tiene razón! ¡Él fue el culpable! Ahora me acuerdo…_

—_¿Recuerdas su nombre? —me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza, sin dudar._

—_Ranma Saotome —respondo. Al decir ese nombre me invade una súbita sensación de rabia. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Él tuvo la culpa de todo!—. ¡Fue él! ¡Él es quien debe pagar!_

—_Bien —La voz ha sonado mucho más cerca, casi a mi espalda. Me giró lo más rápido que puedo y al principio me parece ver que el suelo que hay a mis pies tiembla, pero entonces oigo un ruido. Suena a algo viscoso, como remover una pasta grumosa en una fuente; esos chasquidos sordos me repugnan y retrocedo un paso sin apartar los ojos del suelo—. Se lo haremos pagar —Oigo la voz casi sobre mí pero me cuesta prestarle atención ahora._

_No es el suelo el que se mueve sino la sólida capa de bichos que lo cubre. ¡Son bichos! ¡Miles de ellos! Unos sobre otros, amontonados y apretados entre sí que tiemblan, como si algo dentro de ellos palpitara al unísono. _

_De nuevo, esa familiar sensación que trae consigo el pánico me invade. ¡Tengo que huir!_

—_No, tranquila… —La voz me habla de nuevo, pero ya no sé de donde proviene—. El miedo es bueno… ya lo verás._

_Quiero huir. Intento huir. Pero para cuando quiero dar un paso, la temible masa de insectos ya ha alcanzado mis pies y los ha hundido bajo su peso caliente y húmedo, siento que están vivos sobre mi piel. Rápidamente, empiezan a subir por mis piernas abrasándolas y yo chillo de dolor y de asco. Bajo los brazos para tratar de apartarlos, pero también se apoderan de ellos. ¡Están por todas partes! Me agito, con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo, para despegarlos de mí y pierdo el equilibrio. Caigo hacía atrás, mi cuerpo choca con esa masa que palpita y se mueve. No tardo en sentirlos sobre mí y se me revuelve todo. Los insectos suben por mi espalda y corretean por mi estómago, por mis hombros, mi cuello; oigo sus furiosos gruñidos en mis oídos._

_El pánico me ahoga, boqueo en busca de aire pero temo que también se cuelen en mi boca. No puedo respirar. ¡Me ahogo!_

—_El miedo es bueno —vuelve a repetir la voz—. Pero tienes que dejarte ir…_

_No entiendo, ¿Dejarme ir? Algo se me mete en el ojo derecho. ¡Un bicho ha saltado sobre él! Cierro los dos, respirando por la nariz y siendo consciente de que los insectos me están devorando. ¡Me devoran! Pero lo peor es el miedo, la angustia, los temblores, el sudor… si no tuviera miedo. Si tan solo por un segundo no tuviera miedo, podría soportarlo._

—_Déjate ir… Solo déjate ir._

_¿Dejarme ir? ¡Sí, deseo dejarme ir y no sentir más miedo!_

—_El miedo es bueno…_

_¿El miedo es bueno?_

_¡Está bien, es bueno! ¡Me dejaré ir en el miedo si todo acaba de una vez!_

_Esos pensamientos, de algún modo, hacen que mi cuerpo se relaje. Las piernas, los brazos, el torso, la garganta; y la tensión y el dolor de la rigidez se desvanecen. La angustia se va calmando y solo noto un cosquilleo que lame mi piel. Mis pulmones se expanden y al fin puedo respirar. Ya no siento que me hundo, sino que floto. Los insectos siguen sobre mí, abriendo agujeros en mi ropa, enredándose en mi pelo, incluso cruzando mi rostro de la frente hasta la barbilla, pero me atrevo a entre abrir los labios._

_El pánico está… retrocediendo y a su paso solo deja paz._

_Abro los ojos y me topo con la oscuridad, pero ni siquiera eso me inquieta._

—_El miedo es bueno —insiste la voz y yo asiento con la cabeza—. Ahora lo sabes, ¿no te gustaría demostrárselo a los demás? —La voz suena mucho más cerca, sobre mí o… puede que dentro de mí. No importa, eso también es bueno—. Y eso es lo que nosotras haremos con Ranma Saotome… —Eso casi ha sonado como mi voz. ¿He hablado? No, nosotras hemos hablado. Esa idea me arranca una sonrisa—. Vamos a darle un susto… absolutamente aterrador._

—_Sí —Mis labios se mueven, pero la voz suena igual que antes—. Hasta que llore de puro terror._

_Después de eso no volví a hablar. Incluso el sonido de los insectos se silenció, aunque los sentía sobre mi piel. O puede que ahora ellos fueran mi piel. Como fuera… no volví a sentir miedo, pero estaba plena._

_Y lista para llevar a cabo mi venganza._

**.**

**2.**

**Nerima.**

**.**

Shampoo despidió con una radiante sonrisa al último cliente del día. Era un hombrecillo que comía y cenaba allí todos los días y siempre se quedaba hasta la hora del cierre para acabar marchándose encorvado y arrastrando los pies por la acera que partía del Neko Hanten hasta perderse en la negrura.

Shampoo se quedaba en la puerta observándole, con la misma sonrisa en los labios y la mano levantada porque aquel hombre solía volver la cabeza hacia ella varias veces mientras se alejaba. La joven le saludaba todas las veces y cuando por fin el susodicho giraba en una esquina y desaparecía, ella resoplaba y volvía al interior del local.

—Increíble ser —murmuró aquel día, en concreto. Cerró la puerta del café por dentro y siguió refunfuñando en su pobre japonés mientras colocaba las sillas sobre las mesas para barrer el suelo después—. Parecía que nunca irse.

Aunque el invierno aún no había llegado, un temporal repentino había hecho descender de forma drástica las temperaturas de Nerima; los días eran más grises de lo normal y la gente procuraba reducir sus salidas al exterior. Shampoo había registrado un menor número de clientes en el local, aunque los pedidos a domicilio habían aumentado por la misma razón, así que no sufrían grandes pérdidas.

El frío había llegado de un modo muy desagradable. Y a esas últimas horas del día, lo único que le apetecía era subir a su habitación donde había colocado una estufa y sentarse para degustar un té de hierbas mientras miraba por la ventana y pensaba en su adorado Airen. Hacía ya varios días que no le veía, tendría que pasarse por su casa pronto a hacerle una visita.

—¡Mousse! ¡Mousse!

Oyó un estropicio en la cocina y a los dos segundos el chico que, una vez más llevaba sus gruesas lentes sobre la cabeza y no en los ojos, apareció con las ropas retorcidas y los cabellos revueltos.

—¿Tú caer por escaleras otra vez?

El chico se orientó hacia ella siguiendo el sonido de su voz y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro colorado.

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien, amor mío! —Mousse siempre la hablaba en chino cuando se quedaban a solas; en más de una ocasión incluso se había atrevido a decirle que sonaba un poco _tonta_ en ese precario japonés que utilizaba, a lo que la amazona respondió con un buen golpe. Ella se obstinaba en usar el japonés, pues esa era la lengua de su Airen y si Mousse se burlaba de ella era únicamente por celos, estaba segura—. ¿Querías algo?

—¡Sí! ¡Tú, barrer! —Shampoo chilló aún más fuerte—. ¡Ya!

—¡Por supuesto!

Mousse agarró la escoba (al cuarto intento) y tiró un par de sillas al tratar de llegar al centro del comedor. La chica resopló, cansada y se plantó ante él. Le quitó las gafas de la cabeza y se las puso en los ojos sin una pizca de delicadeza. Mousse, por supuesto, se ruborizó al ver tan claramente el rostro de la joven casi pegado al suyo, ni siquiera le importó lo enfadada que parecía.

—¿Cuántas veces yo decir que tú llevar gafas al hacer tus tareas? ¡Pato, tonto!

—Lo siento, Shampoo…

—¡Imprudente, torpe, descoordinado! ¡¿Querer destruir restaurante?!

—¡Claro que no! Yo solo quiero ayudarte…

—Pues ten más cuidado. Estoy harta de ir tras de ti arreglando todos los desastres que causas por culpa de…

De pronto Mousse sonrió y Shampoo cayó en la cuenta de que una vez más, sin ser consciente, se había puesto hablar en chino. Cuando discutía con Mousse quería hablar más rápido y se le escapaba su lengua materna, porque así le era más fácil decir lo que realmente pensaba. El chico mostró una exultante sonrisa de satisfacción que le valió un fuerte capón.

—¡Darte prisa, Mousse!

Shampoo se dio la vuelta, altanera y se dirigió a la cocina con paso firme al tiempo que se afanaba por maldecir al pato en japonés. Enseguida se quedaba sin insultos, pero tenía que hacerlo así. No obstante, era muy molesto. Estaba deseando que su Airen se decidiera a desposarla de una vez para que los dos pudieran volver a China. Entonces ella podría volver a usar su querida lengua materna sin preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Suspiró, resignada a esperar a que ese día llegara y cogió el estropajo. Había una pila de platos y vasos por fregar. Empezó con su tarea, atenta a los ruidos de golpes que venían del comedor. Seguro que el tonto de Mousse había vuelto a quitarse las gafas.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar a ese torpón de sus pensamientos y por el rabillo del ojo percibió algo extraño. Sobre la encimera, cerca de donde preparaban el ramen había un sobre blanco.

¿De dónde habría salido? Nadie podía entrar en la cocina salvo ella y…

—Esto… —murmuró la amazona frunciendo la nariz y cogiendo el sobre—, alguna tontería de Mousse ser… —Lo giró entre sus dedos y leyó a quien estaba dirigido. No había ningún nombre, solo tres palabras: _a mi prometida_. Shampoo soltó un gritito de sorpresa—. ¡Aiyaaa! ¡Airen! —Miró a su alrededor, pero seguía sola—. ¡Carta de amor de mi Airen ser!

Primero la estrujo feliz contra su pecho y soltó una risita, después desgarró el sobre para ver su contenido. Por desgracia, no había ninguna carta de amor sino una fotografía.

—¿Qué… ser esto?

Una fotografía realmente desagradable. En ella aparecía una anciana que Shampoo jamás había visto antes y que parecía casi tan vieja como su bisabuela. ¿Por qué Ranma le enviaría algo así? Shampoo arrugó la nariz y observó con más detenimiento a la mujer de la imagen; aunque sería como su abuela, aquella mujer, por supuesto, carecía de la fortaleza y la dignidad de su tribu. Estaba claramente consumida por la vida, tan débil y frágil que parecía que cualquier cosa podría llevarla al otro mundo.

_Patética_ pensó Shampoo. Como amazona que era sabía que envejecer era inevitable, pero con entrenamiento y esfuerzo se podía conservar la fuerza de la juventud hasta edades muy avanzadas, como su bisabuela.

_A no ser qué algo más ocurra…_ El pensamiento apareció en su cabeza de golpe, con una entonación extraña aunque la joven reconoció que era su propia voz interior la que la hablaba. _Puedes sufrir un accidente que te deje impedida, o una enfermedad podría debilitar tu cuerpo de guerrera. Nunca se sabe… quizás la bisabuela solo ha tenido suerte… ¿quién sabe si tú la tendrás igual?_

Shampoo sintió un malestar ante esas ideas. Por un momento fue como si alguien se las estuviera susurrando al oído y cuando volvió a mirar la fotografía, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y se dio cuenta de que, de pronto, había mucho silencio.

_¿Mousse?_ Pensó, inquieta. Ya no le oía tropezarse con las mesas.

Dejó la fotografía sobre la encimera, pero la mirada de esa vieja aún la seguía, de modo que le dio la vuelta. Entonces, descubrió dos iniciales en la parte de atrás:

_A. F._

_¿No ser de Airen?_

Puede que aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto de alguna de sus enemigas, sin más. Shampoo decidió olvidarlo y seguir con su tarea. Regresó a la pila y metió las manos en el agua para continuar fregando los platos. En pocos segundos se sintió mejor, y también un poco tonta porque una fea fotografía la hubiera alterado tanto.

Ya se encargaría ella de descubrir quién le había gastado esa broma y se lo haría pagar. Nadie se metía con una amazona como ella y se salía con la suya.

—Arrepentirse de intentar engañar a Sham… —Su voz se cortó de golpe. Y también dejó de fregar. De repente, su preciosa voz cantarina le había sonado terriblemente ronca y grave. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó un poco para aclararla, pero entonces sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda, a la altura de los riñones y también una debilidad repentina en sus rodillas—. ¿Qué… pasar?

Otra vez ¡Su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa! Shampoo sacó las manos del agua y se las llevó a la garganta en un reflejo, pero al hacerlo vio algo que le provocó un intenso vuelco en el estómago.

Sus manos. Sus delicadas, aunque letales, manos suaves y blancas estaban ahora arrugadas y llenas de manchas espantosas. Shampoo volvió a chillar y agarró un paño para secárselas. ¡Seguro que se habían arrugado con el agua, eso es! Las secaría bien y recuperarían su aspecto. La amazona frotó con todas sus fuerzas pero cuando las extendió frente a sus ojos comprobó, horrorizada, que las arrugas y las manchas seguían adornando su piel. Incluso las puntas de algunos de sus dedos estaban torcidas hacia dentro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ser esto?! —Shampoo escuchó su voz. No había duda de que sonaba más ronca a cada palabra que decía—. ¡¿Y mi voz?! ¡Sonar como… como… bisabuela!

La joven examinó sus manos de un extremo a otro hasta que la vista se le nubló. Su corazón se aceleró aún más al creerse ciega, pero comprobó que el problema era que no veía bien de cerca.

—¡Magia negra! —exclamó, cayendo en la cuenta de que solo podía ser esa explicación—. ¡Alguien hechizar a Shampoo!

¡Pero, ¿quién y cómo?! Solo su bisabuela sabía hacer magia en Nerima, y ella no le haría algo tan terrible.

_¡Bisabuela! ¡Ella salvarme!_

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina pero todo a su alrededor se tambaleó. Sus rodillas no la sostuvieron y cayó de bruces al suelo; no fue una gran caída pero Shampoo sintió un agónico dolor que retumbó en todo su cuerpo y le hizo chillar. Oyó crujir todas y cada una de sus articulaciones y cuando intentó levantarse, no pudo. Era como si su cuerpo le pesara una tonelada. Pero no podía quedarse allí tirada sin más.

_Debo ir… debo encontrar a bisabuela._

Apretando los dientes logró levantarse, entre temblores y chasquidos, sosteniéndose a la mesa. Irguió su maltrecho cuerpo y esta vez con más cuidado, fue dando pasos cortos y muy lentos, sin soltarse, hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo donde estaban las escaleras. Por más que quería no podía ir más deprisa, y lo peor era lo fatigada que se sentía. Su corazón estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas y no daba más de sí.

Era como estar encerrada en su propio cuerpo.

Procuraba no mirar sus manos envejecidas cada vez que se cogía al borde de la encimera. Era un truco, una ilusión. Solo tenía que encontrar a su bisabuela.

Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta casi se cayó, pero pudo sostenerse a la pared a tiempo. Su larga melena se deslizó sobre su hombro y Shampoo notó entonces que ya no era de un saludable y atractivo tono morado, sino que se había vuelto blanquecino, con salpicones grises en algunas zonas y que tampoco era ya un cabello voluminoso y con cuerpo, sino que se había vuelto fino y lacio.

_Pelo muerto._

—¡¿Qué me está pasando?! —gritó en chino por lo asustada que empezaba a estar—. ¡Bisabuela! ¡Bisabuela!

Shampoo sentía que su garganta, ahogada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, lanzaba débiles aullidos que seguramente se perdían mucho antes de llegar a lo alto de las escaleras.

Siguió tirando de su cuerpo, sin rendirse, aunque con el miedo cada vez más atascado en su garganta. ¡Estaba tan cansada! Nunca lo había estado tanto en toda su vida a pesar de los duros entrenamientos a los que se había sometido.

Se sentía débil y frustrada, tanto así que un escozor traicionero apareció en sus ojos. Shampoo maldijo en chino, en un susurro y tuvo que volver a pararse; el corazón le iba a estallar.

—Bisabuela… —masculló, entre jadeos. Fue en ese preciso instante en que recordó, con desesperación que su bisabuela no estaba en el restaurante. Hacía días que había marchado de viaje a China. Apretó los parpados, humillada y aunque no quiso, se le escapó—; Mousse…

Nadie la oía pero tenía que continuar. Tenía que hacer algo.

Avanzó un poco más y consiguió sostenerse a la barandilla de la escalera. Le había costado tanto que casi llegó a sentir algo de júbilo, pero al mirar hacia arriba y ver la cantidad de escalones que había se sintió desfallecer.

_¡Maldito hechizo! ¡Yo podía subirlos de dos en dos en menos de cinco minutos! Pero ahora…_

Intentó doblarse para descansar sobre el primer peldaño pero su espalda crujió y le arrancó un nuevo gemido de dolor. Tenía que deshacerse de ese horrible hechizo como fuera.

Shampoo levantó la vista y se topó con un brillo frente a ella. Al fondo del pasillo había un viejo armario que habían llenado de trastos al alquilar ese local y la luz de la bombilla que iluminaba el corredor se había reflejado en algo que asomaba por la rendija de la puerta.

Por alguna razón, la amazona se vio atraída hacia esa luz, así que se afanó en llevar su pesado, dolorido y cansado cuerpo hacia allí. Cuando aún le faltaban unos pasos para llegar al pomo, la puerta se abrió sola, como impulsada por una corriente de aire que en realidad no había y descubrió que lo que ocultaba era un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Shampoo se quedó paralizada frente a él; no, más bien frente a la imagen que le mostró. Su propia imagen. Porque no eran solo sus manos o su pelo lo que había cambiado sino toda ella. Se encontró de pronto ante una anciana, encorvada, quebradiza y deslucida. Sus fuertes piernas de guerrera estaban llenas de varices, arqueadas y temblorosas, sus brazos parecían palillos chinos sin lustre, su cuerpo se había redondeado y sus senos habían caído, como desinflados.

Shampoo negó con la cabeza. Su cabeza… ¡Su cara! Era un amasijo de arrugas y manchas donde sus bonitos ojos se veían diminutos, hundidos en enormes bolsas, sus labios habían perdido color y carnosidad, su piel era de un tono amarillento, acartonado… podía ver la enfermedad impresa en ella. Y súbitamente supo, sin lugar a dudas que esa era ella. No era un hechizo operando en ella, _era ella_. De algún modo, había envejecido sin darse cuenta. Había perdido la juventud, la fuerza y también…

_Oh no… _Shampoo se llevó las manos al vientre y empezó a llorar, negando de nuevo con la cabeza. _¡No, no!_

No había nada ahí dentro capaz de dar vida. Lo notó con claridad, todo en su interior estaba tan muerto como su pelo. Nunca podría ser madre y honrar a su tribu.

_No soy una guerrera_ se dijo, retrocediendo hasta una pared._ No puedo traer hijas al mundo_. Se deslizó por la superficie del muro hasta que tocó el suelo. _¡No soy nada!_

Aunque sus gestos eran pausados debido a su edad, por dentro el pánico más terrible se había apoderado de Shampoo. El corazón le golpeaba salvajemente en el pecho y el dolor que sentía ahora no tenía tanto que ver con su viejo cuerpo, sino con la angustia que la estaba destrozando.

Lloro, gimoteó y maldijo mil veces. La imagen del espejo era lo más aterrador que había visto, así que giró la cabeza para no verla y de pronto, al otro lado del pasillo vislumbró una figura.

_¿Qué?_

La figura comenzó a acercarse, con firmes pisadas pero muy despacio. A medida que se acercaba se fue dibujando mejor su contorno; se trataba de una chica joven (como ella lo era hasta hacia unos minutos). Alta, esmirriada y con una larga caballera rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Lucía un vestido blanco que al principio parecía muy elegante, pero según la distinguía mejor, Shampoo se dio cuenta de que el vestido estaba muy sucio y mojado. La cabellera rubia también estaba empapada y tenía restos de barro en algunos mechones.

La joven desconocida la miró a una distancia de unos pocos pasos. Tenía los ojos azules más claros que Shampoo jamás había visto, la piel tersa y blanca y los labios muy rojos. A pesar de su apariencia de fragilidad, emanaba de ella un poder extraño que Shampoo sintió en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Débil y vieja como estaba se encogió contra la pared, pero sin quietarle la vista de encima a la recién llegada.

—¿Quién ser tú? —gruñó la amazona.

La joven inclinó el rostro, con los ojos entornados. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, pero no por ello resultaba menos inquietante.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó con una voz que no sonaba ni aguda, ni grave, ni cercana ni lejana. Era, eso sí, silbante y vibrante. Shampoo sintió un cosquilleo en sus oídos. Aquella joven era muy bella a pesar de estar sucia y la amazona la maldijo por ello—. ¿Estás asustada?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué decir?

De pronto, un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho. ¡Su corazón! Shampoo se llevó las manos a ese lugar y chilló lastimeramente. Creyó que le estaba dando un infarto, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pedir ayuda.

—¿Estás asustada? —La joven estaba ahora más cerca de ella y la amazona, vencida y creyéndose agonizar asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí…

La joven estiró las comisuras de sus labios, pero de ningún modo formó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Bien… sentir miedo es bueno —Le dijo. El dolor del pecho desapareció tan de repente como había aparecido y Shampoo dejó caer la cabeza—. Todo esto es por culpa de Ranma Saotome. Todo este miedo, el pánico, la angustia… todo esto es por él. Por su culpa. Recuérdalo…

—¿Ranma? —Shampoo levantó sus ojos y el corazón, esta vez, se le detuvo. Y toda la sangre del cuerpo se le congeló provocándole un mareo terrible.

La joven rubia se había agachado a su lado, a una distancia tal que Shampoo a pesar de sus recientes problemas de visión pudo ver con claridad su rostro. Ya no estaba terso y suave; la piel se había ennegrecido y podrido extendiéndose por toda la cara. Tenía agujeros de los que asomaban repugnantes insectos que devoraban la carne infectada y sus ojos claros estaban hundidos en dos cuencas de las que chorreaba un asqueroso líquido que olía como el infierno.

Shampoo chilló, gritó y trató de apartarse, pero la joven la agarró la cara y la obligó a mirarla fijamente. La amazona empezó a respirar de forma descontrolada aspirando el olor a putrefacción que desprendía la joven.

—Recuerda lo que te digo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ya!

—¡Ranma Saotome! —aulló la chica. Su asqueroso pelo desvaído se agitó y pequeños insectos salieron volando de él junto a gotas de agua helada que dieron en el rostro de la amazona—. ¡Él es el culpable de tu miedo!

—¡Bastaaa!

Por fin logró liberarse de las manos que la sujetaban pero de la fuerza que usó Shampoo salió propulsada hacia delante y cayó al suelo cuan larga era. Abrió los ojos al instante, pero por suerte ese demonio rubio ya no estaba allí. Pero aún quedaban sus huellas. Restos de agua sobre el suelo que parecían alejarse en dirección contraria.

Se quedó mirándolas, encogida en el suelo y sin moverse. Las lágrimas volvieron a bañar su rostro, esta vez de forma salvaje y sin contención posible.

.

.

Hacía un frío terrible, en verdad.

Al llegar a Nerima varios conocidos con los que se encontró se lo habían advertido; las temperaturas habían caído en picado durante su ausencia y debía andarse con cuidado, pero Ukyo no podía hacer mucho al respecto. No llevaba nada de abrigo cuando salió, así que no le quedaba más remedio que atravesar la ciudad con lo puesto, apretando los dientes y caminando lo más rápido que podía.

Lo bueno era que el esfuerzo que le suponía arrastrar su carrito de comidas tras ella por las desangeladas calles mantenía alta su temperatura corporal.

Había sido su padre quien insistió en que se llevara el carrito a Nerima, a pesar de que la chica le había repetido una y mil veces que ella tenía su propio restaurante y que por tanto, el carro no le serviría de nada. Pero su padre insistió e insistió y Ukyo, que no quería estropear la reunión familiar con discusiones sin sentido, accedió para zanjar el tema.

_¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?_

Quizás lo dejaría en el patio trasero del restaurante cogiendo polvo. O podría venderlo… _No, eso no. Si mi padre se entera…_ El cabeza de familia le había repetido en varias ocasiones también lo importante que era que lo conservara.

—_Sobre todo ten cuidado de que no te timen y te lo roben…_ —Le había dicho, con el rostro colorado y mirando para otro lado.

Claro, porque eso era lo que Genma, el padre de Ranma, le había hecho a él diez años atrás. Su padre aún se sentía tan humillado por aquello que no era capaz de mencionarlo abiertamente.

_Ay, papá…_ Ukyo sonrió con gotitas de sudor en su frente, tirando de aquel armatoste de madera con ruedas chirriantes. _No importa lo que pasó entonces, ya no. Al final me casaré con Ran-chan y cuando volvamos juntos a casa podrás dejar de sentirte avergonzado._

Animada por ese pensamiento, Ukyo continuó su viaje doblando una esquina. Estaba por pasar frente al Neko Hanten, pero entonces una de las ruedas del carro se atascó con algo y tuvo que pararse. Con un resoplido se agachó a echar un vistazo pero un ruido frente a ella llamó su atención.

Se estiró y volvió la cabeza hacia el restaurante chino. Al principio no vio nada extraño salvo que la puerta principal estaba abierta a pesar de que todas las luces en el interior del local parecían estar apagadas.

_Qué raro_ meditó acariciando, sin ser consciente, el extremo de la gran espátula que llevaba atada a su espalda. Aún estaba meditando si debía acercarse o no a echar un vistazo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe el máximo que permitieron sus goznes. Ukyo dio un respingo ante lo repentino de aquello y, siguiendo su instinto, se ocultó tras su carrito. Asomó los ojos por una pequeña rendija y escrutó la entrada del local.

La puerta seguía abierta de par en par, pero no parecía que nadie la sujetara.

_Más extraño todavía_.

De pronto alguien salió. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Shampoo, pero al fijarse un poco mejor Ukyo estuvo segura de que no era ella. Aunque también era una joven de larga melena, solo que esta era rubia. La desconocida también era más bajita que la amazona, más enjuta y de extremidades finas y aparentemente débiles. Llevaba un vestido blanco que ondeaba a pesar de que Ukyo no sentía ninguna brisa más allá del frío seco instalado en el ambiente.

_¿Quién será? ¿Un cliente retrasado?_

Aquella muchacha iba descalza y quizás fuera por acción de la luz de la luna, pero su figura parecía resplandecer en mitad de las tinieblas de aquel callejón. Ukyo se asomó un poco más, procurando no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, la extraña chica, como si la hubiera oído, volvió el rostro hacia el carrito y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Tras varios minutos de escrutinio, la joven comenzó a alejarse dando silenciosas zancadas que muy despacio la fueron alejando del Neko Hanten.

Solo cuando se sintió a salvo Ukyo se atrevió a mirar de nuevo. Logró esconderse antes de que la chica la viera; no obstante ella sí había llegado a ver el rostro de la rubia. Solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para reconocerla.

—Anne, _la pálida_ —susurró, sobrecogida. No había duda… Ukyo jamás olvidaría ese cabello rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco, esos ojos azules clarísimos, esa tez tan blanca. ¡Lo recordaba a la perfección de su niñez en Kansai! Y no había duda de que, aunque más mayor, esa chica que había salido del Neko Hanten era Anne, _la pálida_—. Pero… no puede ser. Es imposible.

Ukyo notó repentinamente el frío a su alrededor. Sí, la gente se lo había advertido.

—Tengo que irme de aquí —murmuró agarrando de nuevo su carrito y haciendo fuerza para sacarlo del agujero donde la rueda se había atascado. Al tercer intento lo consiguió. Puso rumbo a su casa decidida a no detenerse de nuevo.

Pero, ¿qué diablos hacía Anne,_ la pálida_, si es que realmente era ella en el Neko Hanten? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Shampoo?

—No, no; es imposible que fuera ella… ¡Y sin embargo lo era! —Ukyo no sabía qué pensar pero un angustioso malestar estaba creciendo en su interior—. ¡Tengo que hablar con Ran-chan enseguida!

**.**

**3.**

**.**

Ranma Saotome tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llevaba con él en la cabeza desde la noche anterior y no lograba sacárselo de encima. En plena madrugada se había despertado de golpe sin recordar haber tenido una pesadilla, sin necesitar ir urgentemente al baño o tener hambre. Simplemente se despertó. Al principio le pareció haber oído un grito pero rápidamente comprobó que el resto de habitantes del dojo seguían profundamente dormidos. Lo habría soñado.

Pero después de casi medio día seguía notando un peso molesto en su estómago que parecía estar advirtiéndole de que algo no andaba bien. El _qué_ no lo sabía. No tenía problemas, ni enemigos al acecho; no le habían lanzado ningún hechizo, incluso hacía días que no era acosado por sus otras prometidas.

Todo estaba bien. ¿Qué era esa sensación, entonces?

No es que estuviera realmente preocupado, pero era molesto.

Se encontraba en la azotea del instituto y había olvidado coger una chaqueta. Aquel día se había levantado un poco de viento; no era excesivamente fuerte pero sí muy frío. Cada vez que una nueva ráfaga golpeaba contra su cara y hacia balancear su trenza, Ranma tenía que apretar los dientes.

El invierno se acercaba muy rápido.

A su espalda, la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, y el aluminio de esta restalló con fuerza al chocar con la pared. No le hizo falta girar la cabeza para adivinar de quien se trataba después de semejante arrebato de violencia innecesaria.

—¡Ranma!

El chico resopló, hundiendo los hombros y con cara de circunstancias se dio la vuelta para apoyar la espalda en la barandilla. También estaba helada, pudo sentirla a través de su ropa.

Su prometida caminaba hacia él, como no, con su cara de mal genio habitual. Traía los puños cerrados y fuertemente incrustados en sus caderas, por suerte ella sí había recordado ponerse el abrigo antes de subir, aunque tenía las mejillas muy coloradas y de su boca escapa un suave aliento de vaho por las bajas temperaturas.

La chica se colocó frente a él. Al menos no traía ningún arma consigo, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera su mazo de madera oculto en algún lugar.

—¡Aquí estás! —Fue lo primero que le dijo. El chico se cruzó de brazos intentando disimular el frío que tenía.

—Pues sí. Me has encontrado.

—Tampoco ha sido tan difícil, sueles esconderte siempre en sitios altos…

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Yo no me escondo, Akane —Pero la chica arqueó las cejas para mostrar su desacuerdo—. ¿Y qué? ¿Ha terminado la reunión por fin?

—Sí, ya ha terminado —respondió ella—. Apenas faltaban diez minutos cuando has salido por la ventana… —Sacudió la cabeza y sus cortos cabellos se mecieron con frescura, a pesar de que su rostro seguía mostrando fastidio—. Si tanto te aburren las reuniones del comité, ¿por qué te apuntaste como miembro?

¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué se apuntó?! Ranma había olvidado la razón y trató de hacer memoria.

Recordaba el día en que el profesor les anunció el festival que el instituto pensaba organizar a finales de mes y que pidió voluntarios para el comité que se encargaría de organizar el evento que haría su clase. Recordaba estar recostado en su mesa, contando los minutos que faltaban para que le dejaran libre cuando… cuando… ¡Ah, sí! Akane fue la primera en levantar la mano y apuntarse como miembro. A Ranma le parecía una tontería, pero entonces vio a ese grupo de babosos que se dedicaban a mirar fijamente a su prometida en todas las clases de gimnasia, los mismos que hacían cola para comprar fotos comprometidas de Akane a su hermana Nabiki… Levantaron la mano a la velocidad del rayo al ver que la chica se apuntaba, así que a él no le quedó más remedio que unirse también al comité.

¡A ver, solo lo hizo para ayudarla!

Si Ranma estaba también en el comité, ese grupo de bobos no se atreverían a acosarla directamente… aunque seguían mirándola fijamente y yendo tras ella como si fueran tres perritos hambrientos y Akane fuera un enorme plato de comida.

No tenía bastante con vigilar a un cerdito pervertido, que también tenía que preocuparse por esos tipos… ¡Bueno, no estaba preocupado! Solo le molestaba un poco… Las reuniones se alargaban hasta las últimas horas de la tarde y los días oscurecían antes, así que…

—¡Ranma! ¡No me ignores! —Akane le pinchó en el costado con su dedo y el chico, distraído, volvió en sí de golpe.

—¡No te ignoro, bruta!

—¡No me insultes!

Ranma se dio la vuelta y observó la altura a la que estaban considerando saltar. Seguro que podía aterrizar sin problema en el suelo. No, era una locura. Respiró hondo y trató de recordar qué diantres le había preguntado.

_¡Ah, sí!_

—Me apunté al comité para ser útil, pero desde el principio nadie ha hecho caso a ninguna de mis ideas —respondió él. Se giró hacia ella una vez más—. No veo porque tengo que quedarme hasta el final de la reunión solo para que me ignoréis.

—A lo mejor si no te quejaras por todo…

—¿Quejarme yo? ¡Eso no es…! —Bueno, Ranma tenía que admitir que sí se había quejado un poco… ¡pero solo al principio! ¡Y porque el tema que sus compañeros habían elegido para el evento de su clase era absurdo! ¡¿Qué más daba?! Nadie le hizo caso y aun así él cumplió con todas las tareas que le habían encomendado—. Halloween es una tontería…

—Pues a todo el mundo le gusta nuestra idea de hacer un pasaje del terror —apuntó Akane, sonriente—. Y además coincidirá con el día 31. ¡Será perfecto!

Ranma resopló.

—¿Y cómo es que a ti, justamente a ti, te hace tanta ilusión? —quiso saber.

—¿Cómo que "a mí, justamente a mí"?

—A ti siempre te han dado miedo los fantasmas y todas esas cosas…

—¡No es verdad!

—¡¿Qué no?!

Akane apretó los labios hasta que casi se le pusieron blancos de pura indignación, pero una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte la hizo estornudar y Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. Los estornudos de Akane eran divertidísimos.

—Dejémoslo —zanjó ella, frotándose la nariz con la manga del abrigo—. Me han dado el catálogo para que elijas el disfraz del monstruo que interpretarás en el pasaje.

—¿Qué voy a tener que estar todo el día metido en ese túnel oscuro asustando a la gente y encima disfrazado?

Akane ahogó un chillido de frustración.

—¡¿Es que no has escuchado nada en la reunión?! —Se pasó las manos por la cara y después se frotó los brazos. Entonces le miró de un modo muy curioso—. ¿No será que es a ti al que le da miedo?

Ranma se contuvo antes de echarse a reír, pero echó la cabeza hacia atrás con bravuconería al tiempo que descolgaba una sonrisilla burlona.

—A mí no me da miedo nada —afirmó rotundo—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tener miedo no sirve de nada.

Akane meneó la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes para sí, Ranma dedujo que no le gustaría oírlo, así que no le preguntó.

_No sé por qué siempre tenemos que acabar discutiendo por todo_ se dijo el chico, con fastidio.

De repente, una nueva ráfaga de viento se levantó para después caer sobre la azotea con una fuerza increíble. Primero se oyó el aullido y después el vendaval descendió empujándolos contra la barandilla que recubría el borde de la azotea.

Ranma se vio empujado contra la piedra y sintió dolor cuando el metal se le incrustó en la espalda. Pero sintió aún más dolor cuando el cuerpo de Akane fue arrojado por ese viento sobre el suyo. Ella intentó evitarlo pero se deslizó sobre el suelo debido a las suelas de sus zapatillas, con las manos a la altura del pecho que se incrustaron en el estómago de su prometido. Ranma trató de sostenerla con sus brazos no fuera a salir volando porque ese extraño viento sopló y sopló sin perder fuerza durante varios minutos. Los dos cerraron los ojos sin poder hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que pasara.

Muy lentamente el rugido se desvaneció y todo volvió a quedar en calma, excepto porque después de semejante chorro de aire helado los dos chicos quedaron tiritando de frío.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y parpadearon. Ranma miró al cielo, confuso y Akane se miró los pies; finalmente sus miradas se encontraron a mitad de camino y como era lógico ambos se sonrojaron por la cercanía pero, y esto sí fue algo novedoso; ninguno trató de apartarse del otro como primera reacción. El artista marcial estaba muerto de frío y no podía dejar de notar lo agradable que era el cuerpo de Akane, tan cálido, pegado al suyo.

—Va… vaya viento —dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada—. Qué raro ha sido.

—Sí, menuda fuerza… —convino él, estirando el cuello por encima de su cabeza—. Por poco nos tira de la azotea.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre subir hasta aquí con el frío que hace… —Entonces Akane se dio cuenta de una cosa—. ¡¿Dónde está tu abrigo?!

—Ah… pues…

—¡¿No lo has cogido?! ¡Debes estar congelado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

—¡Bueno, yo no…!

Ante la incredulidad del chico, Akane alzó los brazos hacia su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándose aún más a él. El corazón de Ranma hizo un salto de caída libre hasta sus pies y un repentino calor le llegó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—A… A… Akane… ¿qué?

La chica le pasó las manos por los hombros y la espalda una y otra vez, hasta que sus brazos se acomodaron en torno a su cuello. De algún modo, se acurrucó más contra él y Ranma pensó que estallaría.

—¿Mejor ahora?

Estaba tan alterado que tardó varios minutos en caer en que lo que su prometida pretendía era ahuyentar el frío de su cuerpo dándole calor por medio de ese abrazo.

_Vaya…_

En momentos como ese Ranma realmente lamentaba llamarla bruta y cosas por el estilo. Puede que _delicada_ tampoco fuera la palabra que mejor definía a Akane, pero desde luego sabía ser tierna a veces. Especialmente cuando él mantenía la boca cerrada.

Ranma estrechó sus brazos en torno a la joven y bajó la cabeza hacia los hombros de ella. Como nadie le miraba pudo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación tan cálida y agradable, incluso se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Gracias —susurró.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el malestar de antes se había desvanecido por completo.

—Igual deberíamos irnos ya —propuso Akane unos segundos después—. Aquí arriba hace demasiado frío.

—Sí, es verdad.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro.

.

.

Ukyo se dijo: _No, no puede ser_ cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea de su instituto.

Ese día se saltó las clases porque no pudo resistir la tentación de ir al Neko Hanten. Después de lo que había visto la noche anterior quería cerciorarse de que todo anduviera bien. Pero no, las cosas en el restaurante chino no andaban nada bien y por eso se lo encontró cerrado a una hora en la que normalmente solía estar atestado de clientes.

No es que ese hecho fuera una confirmación real de lo que había visto la noche anterior, pero desde luego era algo muy extraño. Y es que por más que la parte racional de su cabeza le dijera que era _imposible_ que hubiese visto a Anne, _la pálida_ merodeando por Nerima, algo aún más fuerte le decía que sí. Que sin lugar a dudas era ella. Y que, por supuesto, no era un buen augurio.

Tras dejar el Neko Hanten corrió a casa de Ranma para contárselo. La visita anterior se alargó demasiado y las clases ya habían acabado de modo que fue a buscarle directamente al dojo, pero allí le dijeron que tanto Ranma como Akane seguían en el instituto porque eran miembros del comité para el festival de la escuela. Ukyo ni siquiera sabía que fuese a haber un festival, llevaba demasiado tiempo de viaje.

De ningún modo podía esperar un día entero para hablar con él, así que salió corriendo hacia el Furinkan y una vez allí alguien le dijo que los dos prometidos estaban en la azotea, o al menos hacia allí habían visto dirigirse a Akane con cara de furia. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, con el viento zumbándole en los oídos a coro con sus propios jadeos. Encontró la puerta entreabierta y por un segundo le extrañó no oír los gritos de Akane, así que asomó un ojo por la hendidura antes de salir fuera y entonces…

_No, no… me lo habré imaginado_.

Por un momento le había parecido ver a su Ran-chan abrazando a Akane.

_¡Imposible!_

No solo abrazándola; estrechándola firmemente entre sus brazos y mostrando una expresión bobalicona (y en cierto modo, extasiada) en su rostro.

_Pero eso no puede ser, porque sería… sería como si…_

Porque eso sería una traición hacia ella, Ukyo, su otra prometida y mejor amiga de la infancia. Y además…

_¿Por qué iba querer Ran-chan abrazar a Akane? _

No tenía sentido. ¿Acaso los dos se habían escabullido hasta esa azotea desierta, con el frío que hacía ahí arriba, para abrazarse? ¡Era absurdo! No obstante, había experimentado un instante de pánico, súbito y afilado, como al meter la mano en un costurero, ese instante en que tu dedo se encuentra con el filo de un alfiler, sin esperártelo… es incluso más doloroso porque no te lo esperas. Había sentido ese pinchazo en el corazón.

_Solo lo he imaginado_ decidió ella, más tranquila. _Atravesaré esa puerta y seguro que no se están abrazando._

Porque si era verdad, si no lo había imaginado… Sería terrible para ella, aunque ni siquiera llegaba aún a entender la razón por la que un gesto tan simple e inocente como un abrazo podía llegar a ser tan aterrador.

Ukyo alargó la mano para empujar la puerta de metal, pero esperó un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior. El corazón le retumbaba. Golpeó la puerta con el pie y tras unos instantes más de vacilación, salió al exterior. Levantó la vista y tal y como había predicho Ranma y Akane no se abrazaban; es más, no estaban si quiera cerca el uno del otro. Cada uno miraba en una dirección distinta, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro rojo a causa del frío que hacía.

_Menos mal_ pensó Ukyo, riéndose de sí misma. _Por un momento creí que era real._

—¡Ran-chan! —exclamó la chica trotando hacia ellos. Dibujó una de sus afectuosas sonrisas y decidió olvidar todo ese asunto—. ¡Por fin os encuentro! Os he buscado por todas partes.

—¡Hola, Ucchan! —Saludó él, levantando una mano—. ¿Así que ya has vuelto de visitar a tu familia?

—¡Sí! —Le había hablado como siempre, no había nada de extraño. _Estaba segura de que no se habían abrazado y es mejor que lo olvide_—. ¡Hola, Akane!

—¡Bienvenida!

—¿Qué tal ha estado el viaje?

—¡Oh, en casa todo está bien! —afirmó Ukyo sin darle mayor importancia. Ofreció un par de datos de rigor sobre como seguía su familia y como había sido el reencuentro, pero en seguida se puso seria y se dirigió a Ranma—. Algo pasó anoche, cuando volví a Nerima… Ran-chan, no te imaginas a quien vi rondando por el Neko Hanten —Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio para calmarse. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él y lo soltó—; a Anne, _la pálida._

Ranma abrió más los suyos, demasiado impresionado. Para después fruncir el ceño y preguntar:

—¿Quién?

Ukyo, perpleja calló unos segundos. Después torció la cabeza y achicó los ojos.

—¿Cómo que… _quién?_ Anne, _la pálida…_ ¡Anne, _la pálida!_ Ran-chan, ¿no la recuerdas? —El chico, totalmente confuso, se rascó la cabeza—. ¡De cuando éramos niños!

—¡Ah!

—Te acuerdas de ella, ¿verdad? —Pero los ojos de Ranma seguían moviéndose, perdidos, por todas partes y su amiga suspiró—. Era una niña que vivía en el mismo pueblo que nosotros. ¿Recuerdas a los otros niños con los que jugábamos en aquel entonces?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué la llamabais Anne, _la pálida?_ —preguntó Akane, adivinando que el despistado de su prometido necesitaría más pistas para saber de qué estaban hablando.

—En realidad se llamaba Anne… No recuerdo su apellido, era muy extraño. Sus padres eran emigrantes de Inglaterra, llegaron a Kansai unos meses antes de que Ran-chan y su padre se fueran —Les explicó Ukyo—. Anne tenía un aspecto distinto al nuestro; era rubia, alta, de tez muy pálida (la más blanca que jamás he visto) y sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que casi parecía transparente… solía llevar extraños vestidos blancos; supongo que por todo eso los otros niños empezaron a llamarla Anne, _la pálida._

—Ni siquiera me suena… —comentó Ranma, impresionado.

—¿Se metían con ella, Ukyo?

—Sí… la verdad. Los niños son crueles con las personas diferentes, en especial en esa zona. Desde que Anne llegó la mayoría le hicieron el vacío, y cuando la veían llegar se reían de ella y le gastaban todo tipo de bromas crueles.

—¿Bromas… crueles?

—Pues sí. Anne era una niña muy asustadiza —reconoció la cocinera—. En especial, le daban pavor los bichos, así que los otros niños a menudo se los metían por dentro del vestido o en sus zapatos —Akane hizo una mueca de asco y Ukyo asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso—. No hizo ningún amigo, siempre se la veía sola… procuraba no cruzarse en el camino de los demás chicos para evitar sus desprecios.

—Qué triste…

—Espera… ¿Y dices que la has visto aquí en Nerima? —preguntó Ranma. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué tiene de especial eso? Puede que se haya mudado o este de visita.

En ese momento la expresión de Ukyo cambió. Primero desvió la mirada en una mueca vacilante, como si algo le impidiera seguir hablando. Pero después, sus rasgos se transformaron; se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos expresaron una emoción muy intensa y perturbadora.

Miró a su amigo de la infancia y extendió la mano hacia él. Finalmente le agarró del brazo y tiró. Ranma arqueó las cejas, preocupado y la miró a su vez.

—Es que… no es posible que este aquí, Ran-chan…

—¿Por qué no?

Ukyo había temido el momento en que le hiciera esa pregunta. No sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás cuando contara lo que sabía, lo cierto es que le preocupaba que la tomaran por loca. Aún con la cantidad de cosas extrañas, mágicas o sobrenaturales que habían visto y padecido por allí, sabía que su historia seguía siendo demasiado surrealista. Y si Ranma no la creía… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Olvidar el asunto y hacer como si nada? No sabía si podría hacerlo…

—Ucchan, ¿qué ocurre?

La expresión del chico era de preocupación y el modo en que había dicho su nombre (bueno, su querido mote) con tanta ternura y comprensión, le dio ánimos para sacar valor y contarlo. No obstante, cuando separó los labios se le escapó un resuello extraño. Apretó los párpados y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiempo después de que tú te marcharas de Kansai… pasó algo —Les empezó a contar—. Yo no estaba presente. Mi padre y yo nos fuimos de viaje a visitar a unos familiares justo cuando aquello ocurrió. Pero al regresar al pueblo una amiga mía me lo contó todo.

. Como ya os he dicho, Anne solía evitar a los niños que eran malos con ella. Apenas salía sola de casa y se quedaba en lugares que creía seguros, con adultos delante para evitar los problemas. Pero un día, de repente, decidió dejar de esconderse y fue a pasear cerca de la zona donde estaban esos chicos.

. Por supuesto ellos al verla sola no perdieron la oportunidad y comenzaron a burlarse de ella como siempre hacían. Sin embargo, Anne no huyó esta vez… tampoco es que les plantara cara, era demasiado asustadiza; simplemente se quedó quieta ante ellos recibiendo sus desprecios, como si no les oyera. Algunos de los chicos que lo vieron dijeron que parecía una estatua que ni oía ni sentía nada.

. A los abusones no les gustó esa actitud de Anne, así que decidieron ir más lejos. Entre todos la agarraron y la arrastraron hacia una zona boscosa, alejada del pueblo y allí… la… encerraron en un viejo barril de madera abandonado que los niños usaban para jugar. Creo que la retuvieron allí… bastante tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Akane, atemorizada.

—No sé… horas —Ukyo se estremeció y tuvo que frotarse los brazos. El frío de la azotea parecía habérsele metido dentro del cuerpo así que el gesto no le sirvió de nada—. Hasta que Anne empezó a llorar y a gritar, creo. Después…

—¿Qué hicieron después?

La cocinera apretó los dientes.

—Abrieron un agujero en la parte de arriba del barril y se dedicaron a echar todo tipo de bichos dentro para asustarla.

Akane ahogó una exclamación que fue mezcla de asco y pavor, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la boca. Sus ojos dilatados no se despegaban de Ukyo.

—¡Es terrible! —exclamó.

—Es lo más cobarde y despreciable que he oído —opinó Ranma, sombrío. Como artista marcial que era no le gustaba nada oír que se abusara de alguien más débil, y menos con semejantes niveles de crueldad.

Ukyo asintió de acuerdo, pero por desgracia sabía que la historia no había terminado. Ojala ese hubiese sido el final.

—Eso no fue lo peor —anunció. Ahora sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su labio inferior se estiraba hacia fuera en un gesto compungido—. Cuando Anne se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con los bichos se asustó más todavía y empezó a moverse dentro del barril. Se agitó y revolvió tanto que el barril cayó al suelo y se puso a rodar.

. Rodó y rodó sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo y una pendiente cuesta abajo hizo que el barril se precipitara hasta un… río.

—Oh… no…

—¿No me digas que…?

Ukyo asintió.

—Anne murió ahogada cuando el barril se llenó de agua —aclaró, aunque no era necesario. Respiró hondo y añadió—. Y aunque la historia salió a la luz, todo quedó como un accidente. Sus padres se marcharon y nadie volvió a hablar del asunto nunca más.

.

.

Los rayos del sol apenas calentaban nada ya. Y menos a esas horas de la tarde. Era octubre y el frío había atrapado a Nerima bajo su dominio. Aunque su luz anaranjada, oscura y sucia, coloreaba las calles de la ciudad el viento helado golpeaba el suelo como un látigo inclemente y se aseguraba de calar hasta los huesos de los pobres viandantes.

Viandantes como ellos.

Ranma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos para resguardarlas de ese frío. Llevaba su abrigo y una bufanda al cuello, pero por dentro seguía sintiéndolo, como si ese aire helado hubiese penetrado en él y ahora viviera en su interior. Distraído, observaba las tres sombras alargadas que caminaban delante de ellos, deformes y a la vez familiares; seguía dándole vueltas a la historia que Ukyo les había contado.

Seguramente los tres iban pensando en lo mismo.

Después de que su amiga revelara que Anne, _la pálida_ había muerto años atrás un abrumador silencio se apoderó de ellos. Probablemente por lo terrible de esa historia. Ranma era incapaz de entender como alguien podía ser tan cruel como los niños de la historia. ¿Meterse con alguien solo por ser un poco diferente? Para él (dadas sus _peculiares_ circunstancias) no podía haber nada más bajo y rastrero que eso.

Seguía sin recordar a la tal Anne, pero estaba seguro de que nunca fue cruel con ella. Podía ser un fanfarrón, gustarle competir y desafiar a los demás; pero nunca habría hecho daño intencionadamente a nadie más débil que él.

Por otro lado, dejando aparte lo terrible de esa historia, estaba el pequeño detalle de que Ukyo seguía insistiendo en que había visto a Anne la noche anterior. Evidentemente no era posible, debía haberse equivocado, pero cuando sugirió tal posibilidad, la cocinera se reafirmó en sus palabras.

—La vi salir del Neko Hanten. ¡Estoy segura de que era ella! —Había repetido una y mil veces—. Hoy he estado allí y a Shampoo le ha pasado algo.

—¿Cómo que le ha pasado algo? —preguntó Ranma.

—Algo malo —Y se negó a especificar más, pues apenas le habían dejado verla—. Anne no conoció a Shampoo, así que no sé porque querría hacerle daño pero… tuvo que ser ella.

¿Acaso tenía algún sentido? ¡Desde luego que no! ¿Qué estaba intentando decir Ukyo con todo aquello?

—¿Crees que… esa Anne es… es un… fantasma? —Había preguntado Akane. Tras oír semejante conversación de muertos y aparecidos no había dicho ni media palabras hasta que, temblorosa, se animó a hacer esa pregunta. Ranma sabía que a su prometida le atemorizaban las historias de fantasmas, por más que ella lo negara y quiso cortar aquel asunto de raíz.

—¡Bobadas! ¡Los fantasmas no existen!

Ukyo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero tampoco quiso insistir en eso.

Después los tres bajaron de la azotea y pusieron rumbo a sus casas. No habían vuelto a abrir la boca desde entonces, simplemente caminaban en silencio uno junto a otro, pero seguro que le daban vueltas al mismo asunto.

Akane caminaba a su derecha con los ojos anclados en el suelo y las manos unidas sujetando la correa de su cartera. Tenía una arruguita en su entrecejo que solo le salía cuando estaba preocupada por algo; seguro que había dado por cierta la absurda historia del fantasma y ahora estaba asustada.

Le habría gustado burlarse de ella, pero al mismo tiempo quiso encontrar alguna cosa para decirle que lograra tranquilizarla. Abrió la boca con la esperanza de sentir una repentina inspiración, pero no fue así. Sobre todo porque en ese mismo instante notó un fuerte tirón en su brazo izquierdo que casi le hace perder el equilibrio y caer de cabeza al suelo.

Volvió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Ukyo se había enganchado de su brazo con extremada vehemencia, hasta casi apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Sus ojos parecían tristes y su expresión inquieta, supuso que también estaba asustada y no le pareció correcto quitársela de encima. De reojo, miró a Akane pero esta seguía caminando haciendo ver que no le importaba ese gesto, aunque su rostro se había enrojecido un poco.

Ranma tragó saliva en silencio y disimuló; quizás si no hacía ningún movimiento brusco se libraría.

Por fin llegaron ante el restaurante de Ukyo y la morena tuvo que soltarle. Desde la puerta le sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Ranma, aliviado, le devolvió el saludo y echó a correr para alcanzar a su prometida que no se había parado ni un momento.

—¡Espera! —exclamó él, persiguiéndola—. ¡Espera un momento!

Logró colocarse a su lado pero no porque Akane se apiadara de él y le esperara. Caminaba rígida, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y daba zancadas bastante más amplias de lo que era habitual en ella.

_¡Estupendo!_ Pensó él, fastidiado. _Ya se ha vuelto a enfadar._

Pensó en algo qué decir pero de nuevo no se le ocurrió nada. Últimamente se quedaba en blanco muy a menudo cuando tenía a Akane cerca y le frustraba no ser capaz de decirle lo que pensaba de verdad.

_Yo no quería que me cogiera del brazo_ pensó molesto y deseó poder decirlo en voz alta y que ella le creyera por una vez. _¡Yo no la he agarrado a ella!_ Pateó una piedrecita del camino que saltó y se incrustó en una alcantarilla. _¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Apartar a Ukyo de mí como si me resultara repugnante o algo así?_ Las manos en los bolsillos se le crisparon y tuvo que sacarlas. _Es mi amiga… no puedo hacer eso._

Siguió caminando, en silencio, pero rumiando esas ideas y sintiéndose cada vez peor. Preveía que se avecinaban unos días de silencio por parte de Akane y eso no lo soportaba.

_¿Debería disculparme aunque no haya sido mi cul…?_

De repente, Akane alargó su mano y cogió la de él. Sin decir nada, simplemente la tomó con suavidad y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que sus hombros se rozaron. Ranma reaccionó acompasando su ritmo al de ella y hasta varios segundos después, no se atrevió a ejercer algo de presión con su mano. Ella respondió deslizando sus dedos entre los de él y dándole un toquecito con el codo.

Siguieron caminando. Ranma no se atrevió a mirarla, pero se irguió un poco más aliviado y determinó no abrir la boca en lo que quedaba de camino hasta el dojo.

Decidió también que al día siguiente acudiría a visitar a Shampoo para saber qué le había pasado en realidad. Aunque no creyera la historia del supuesto fantasma, si a Shampoo le había ocurrido algo malo quería saberlo y le ofrecería su ayuda si fuera necesario.

Pero se olvidó por completo de Anne, _la pálida_ por el momento. Los fantasmas no existían, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Y aunque existieran, él no les tendría miedo.

Porque él no le tenía miedo a nada.

**.**

**4.**

**.**

Ranma se saltó las primeras horas de clase en el instituto para acercarse al Neko Hanten y descubrir qué le había pasado a Shampoo. Akane, sorprendentemente le animó a ir a visitarla, incluso le obligó a prometer que sería amable si es que la amazona se encontraba enferma o indispuesta. Pero eso sí, le advirtió que si no estaba de vuelta a tiempo para ayudarles con los preparativos del festival tendría serios problemas. Y esa última advertencia la hizo balanceando su sólido mazo entre sus manos. Faltaban solo unos pocos días para Halloween y el pasaje de terror de su clase debía estar terminado para entonces.

Ranma prometió que llegaría a tiempo.

Aquel día el Neko Hanten volvía a estar cerrado. La puerta de cristal tenía el cerrojo, habían guardado el toldo e incluso habían bajado la persiana metálica. Ranma se asomó por una de las estrechas rendijas que ofrecían una vista del interior y solo alcanzó a ver las sillas sobre las mesas y el comedor desierto.

_Es bastante extraño_ se dijo. Aunque Shampoo estuviera enferma, Mousse o la vieja momia de Cologne podrían haber abierto el restaurante. _A no ser que la indisposición de Shampoo sea algo más grave._

Ranma llamó golpeando la persiana con su mano y alzando la voz. Pronunció los nombres de todos los que allí habitaban, pero nadie acudió a su llamada. De modo que el chico rodeó el edificio y buscó una ventana abierta que diera a las habitaciones de la vivienda que se sostenía sobre el restaurante; no pensaba irse de allí sin saber qué había ocurrido. Cuando la encontró, dio un salto y se coló con elegancia y sigilo a la casa. Estaba en una habitación sobria, con pocos muebles y objetos y que rezumaba un olor agrio muy particular.

_¡Uhh! El olor de la momia_ reconoció él llevándose una mano a la nariz. Debía ser el dormitorio de Cologne, pero por suerte ella no estaba allí.

Se acercó a la puerta que daba a un pasillo y echó un vistazo, pero seguidamente oyó pasos acelerados al otro lado. Se trataba de Mousse; ataviado con sus habituales ropajes chinos iba dando zancadas descoordinadas de un extremo a otro cargando con un montón de objetos que trastabillaban en sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de resbalarse sobre las escaleras y bajar rodando, pero mantuvo el tipo de una manera magistral (poco habitual en él) y desapareció rumbo al piso inferior.

Ranma clavó su mirada en la habitación de la que había salido el pato. No escuchó ningún sonido en ella, pero algo le dijo que debía acercarse. Procuró no hacer ruido cuando asomó un ojo por el diminuto espacio abierto que había dejado la puerta. Tal y como había sospechado, se trataba de la habitación de Shampoo.

La joven estaba metida en su cama, con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la barbilla. Apenas se movía y su piel brillaba a causa del sudor. Sí que parecía estar enferma, aunque no herida, cosa que alivió a Ranma. En cualquier caso, decidió preguntarle directamente. Se echó hacia atrás y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos para pedir permiso.

—¿Mousse?

Qué frágil oyó la voz de la gran guerrera amazona. Aun así empujó la puerta y coló la cabeza dentro.

—No, Shampoo —murmuró él con una leve sonrisa. Entró del todo en el cuarto en el mismo momento en que la chica giraba la cabeza hacia él—. Soy Ranma.

. Oí que estabas enferma y quería saber cómo…

—¡Vete! —gritó ella de repente. Ranma, que había comenzado a acercarse lentamente a la cama se quedó quieto, aún con una pierna estirada.

—¿Qué?

—¡Marchar tú! ¡Ya! ¡Fuera, fuera! —Shampoo se incorporó sobre el colchón mostrando una imagen de sí misma desconocida. No solo estaba más pálida y ojerosa de lo normal, sino que su bella cabellera purpura estaba hecha un revoltijo sobre sus hombros y llevaba un camisón empapado en sudor. Pero esos detalles no fueron apenas apreciables porque lo más llamativo era su expresión de pánico. Agarró las sabanas para taparse casi hasta la nariz dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos, enormes, brillantes y asustados. Y le miraban a él, directamente.

—¡Irte tú, Ranma! ¡Ahora mismo!

—Pero… ¿qué te ocurre, Shampoo? —Ranma, perplejo, intentó dar un paso más hacia ella, pero entonces la chica se puso a berrear como loca y él volvió a detenerse.

—¡No acercarte más! ¡Por favor!

La china parecía terriblemente asustada, pero él no entendía por qué.

—¿Se puede saber qué…?

—¡Atrás, atrás! —Shampoo agitó una mano hacia él para indicarle que se fuera mientras que con la otra se cubría. Entonces, clavó sus ojos desesperados en la puerta—. ¡Mousse! ¡MOUSSE!

El chico pato apareció en el umbral de la puerta jadeando, pero increíblemente rápido. Por una vez, llevaba puestas sus gafas gruesas como el cristal de una acuario.

—¡Shampoo! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime que necesitas!

Miraba con tal intensidad a la joven de la cama que Ranma estuvo seguro de que a él ni le vio. Pero Shampoo le señaló con una mano temblorosa.

—¡Sácalo, sácalo de mi cuarto ahora mismo, Mousse! ¡Por favor!

Ranma nunca había oído a Shampoo hablar en chino delante de él, pero casi pudo imaginar lo que había dicho porque al segundo siguiente, Mousse cayó sobre él, lo enganchó por los brazos y con innecesaria fuerza lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

El artista marcial estaba demasiado confuso como para oponer resistencia así que fue arrastrado hasta el comedor del restaurante y prácticamente arrojado sobre una de las mesas. Después Mousse subió las escaleras de nuevo, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, pues la chica seguía gritando histérica. Tardó varios minutos pero logró silenciar el llanto y volvió a bajar.

Ranma no se había movido un milímetro del lugar donde le había dejado.

—La has hecho buena —Le reprochó. Mousse suspiró pasándose una mano por la nuca—. No sé qué has hecho, pero me ha hecho jurar que te había echado del restaurante — En cambio lo que hizo fue bajar un par de sillas que colocó cerca la una de la otra. Con un gesto despegado le indicó al otro que se sentara a su lado.

—Pero… ¿qué…?

No llegó a hacer la pregunta, pero el joven chino le contó toda la historia.

Hacía dos noches, mientras él recogía el comedor y Shampoo la cocina tras el cierre algo ocurrió. Mousse no sabía exactamente qué había sido pues no pudo verlo, pero de repente oyó gritar a Shampoo como nunca lo había hecho antes y pensó que algo o alguien la estaba atacando. Se colocó sus gafas, sacó sus armas ocultas y corrió a buscarla, pero cuando la encontró junto a las escaleras estaba completamente sola, en el suelo y llorando.

—No ha querido decir una palabra de lo que pasó, pero debió ser algo terrible —le explicó Mousse—. Las amazonas de mi tribu son fuertes y orgullosas, aun cuando sienten miedo o dolor lo ocultan y siguen peleando. Shampoo es de las más poderosas… debió ser algo muy horrible para dejarla en este estado.

Ranma asintió tras escuchar el relato. Se reclinó apoyando la espalda en la silla y sus ojos se movieron hacia la puerta que daba al interior, pensativo.

—¿Dónde está Cologne? —preguntó.

—Se marchó a China hace dos semanas y no he podido comunicarme con ella…

—O sea que estás tú solo para cuidar de Shampoo —entendió Ranma y el otro asintió. Parecía realmente agotado por el modo en que se apoyaba sobre sus codos y encorvaba todo su cuerpo. La mirada desvaída de sus ojos indicaba, quizás, la preocupación que sentía—. ¿Ha estado así desde entonces?

—Sí… Tiene ratos mejores y ratos peores. A veces se altera sin ninguna razón y hay que consolarla, otras veces permanece descansando en silencio pero no duerme mucho. También me cuesta que coma… y no quiere salir de la cama —Mousse hizo una mueca—. Así que tengo que encargarme de ella a cada instante… No es que me queje por ello, por fin siento que Shampoo se permite depender de mí y ya no es tan arisca conmigo pero…

—¿Pero?

Mousse suspiró y se sacó las gafas. Apretó los párpados y clavó sus pupilas claras en las de Ranma con increíble precisión tratándose de él.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ella, lo que fuera. Y no temo soportar sus desprecios o insultos —Volvió a ponerse las gafas y miró hacia el piso de arriba frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no me gusta verla así.

Para Ranma, esas palabras fueron abrumadoramente sinceras. Tanto que incluso le oprimieron por dentro. Tenía a Mousse por un tipo atolondrado, obsesivo y muy teatral; pero tras oírle (y observarle) no le quedó ninguna duda de hasta qué punto amaba a la amazona. Admiró el modo franco y seguro en que era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Era la primera vez que Ranma se sentía intimidado por él.

Necesitó varios minutos para reconducir la conversación tras semejante confesión.

—Pero… ¿por qué se ha puesto tan nerviosa al verme? —Quiso saber Ranma—. Reaccionó como si me tuviera mucho miedo.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo hace… Desde el ataque no ha visto a nadie más salvo a mí y a Ukyo.

—¿Y con vosotros actuó así también?

—La verdad es que no…

—¡Pero es muy extraño! ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

—Te repito que no lo sé, Saotome. ¡Apenas entiendo nada de lo que está pasando!

Ranma recordó, aunque no quería darle más importancia, la historia que le había contado Ukyo.

—¿Y no viste a nadie merodeando por aquí después aquello? ¿A alguien extraño o desconocido?

—A nadie —respondió Mousse, tajante. Y a Ranma le irritó que le hablara de esa forma tan cortante.

—¿Acaso no has investigado nada? ¿No quieres encontrar al que le hizo esto a Shampoo?

—¡Pues claro que sí, Saotome! ¡Pero no he tenido tiempo para nada desde hace dos noches! ¡Me paso casi cada instante a su lado!

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—¡Porque está muy asustada! —Mousse se puso en pie, enfadado y arrastró la silla hacia atrás haciendo un fuerte ruido. Ranma estaba acostumbrado a ver a Mousse furioso y frustrado, pero lo que leía en su mirada en esos instantes era algo totalmente distinto. En verdad parecía preocupado por ella y esa clase de angustia da lugar a una irritación mucho más violenta que cualquier otra. El desprecio con que le miró en ese momento perturbó profundamente al de la trenza—. No lo entiendes porque Shampoo no te importa… Pero imagina por un segundo que fuera Akane la que estuviera en ese estado.

Ranma sintió un pinchado en el corazón. Su mente le ofreció esa imagen casi al instante, aún en contra de su voluntad y sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Además notó una aterradora incomodidad porque Mousse hubiese planteado esa posibilidad con tanta naturalidad. ¿Es que acaso sus sentimientos más íntimos estaban expuestos para ese pato medio ciego?

Mousse esbozó una sonrisa ladina al ver como el otro se ruborizaba.

—¿Te crees que no es evidente para mí? —le soltó, satisfecho—. Nuestras circunstancias no son tan distintas y reconozco esos sentimientos.

Ranma fue a decir algo que acabara con la vergüenza que sentía, pero un grito proveniente desde el interior de la casa los interrumpió.

—¡Mousse!

El susodicho se irguió y se recogió su larga cabellera negra a la espalda.

—Tengo que irme —anunció con sencillez. Se acercó al otro y le miró muy serio a través de sus gafas—. Si quieres descubrir al culpable por tu cuenta, hazlo. Pero no vuelvas a molestar a Shampoo, necesita reposo y tranquilidad —Ranma abrió la boca para quejarse pero Mousse sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió—. Puedes usar esto para empezar.

—¿Qué es?

—Una carta. La encontré cerca de Shampoo aquella noche y nunca antes la había visto —Explicó Mousse—. Por un momento pensé que era tuya, pero las iniciales no correspondían…

—¡Mousse!

—¡Ya voy, Shampoo! —El chino le tendió la mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato? ¿No volverás a molestarla?

A Ranma no le parecía bien obedecer órdenes de Mousse, y mucho menos alejarse de un problema que claramente tenía que ver con él pero… lo que ahora veía en los ojos de su amigo era una súplica sincera, así que decidió tomarse aquello como una petición de ayuda y aceptó.

Asintió con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano. Mousse desapareció al segundo siguiente.

.

.

Ranma regresó al instituto a primera hora de la tarde para ayudar en el pasaje de terror tal y como le había prometido a Akane.

Ella le estaba esperando y en cuanto le vio se interesó por el estado de Shampoo, pero Ranma seguía demasiado impresionado como para hablar de ello, de modo que le respondió con un escueto: _está bien_ y ella le creyó. Rápidamente sus compañeros le requirieron para las tareas que exigían más fuerza física y el chico pudo pasar el resto de la tarde atareado y con la mente ocupada en cuestiones mucho más simples.

El esfuerzo de ir de aquí para allá cargando cajas, listones de madera, llevando pesadas herramientas o simplemente sujetar la escalera mientras otros colgaban adornos terroríficos fue lo suficiente pesado como para desahogar un poco del estrés que sentía.

Él solito vacío un aula entera en menos de media hora; sacando sus sillas, sus mesas… ¡hasta la pizarra! Y lo llevó todo y lo apiló en uno de los almacenes para equipamiento deportivo que tenían en el patio. Cuando acabó, suspiró y apartó el sudor de su frente; estaba acalorado a pesar de que fuera seguía haciendo frío.

A última hora de la tarde casi todo estaba hecho, era increíble pero parecía que el pasaje de terror estaría listo para el festival. Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado y felicitándose los unos a los otros, por lo que Ranma se escabulló de nuevo hasta el almacén. Él no se sentía muy satisfecho, pero no quería amargar a nadie.

Además necesitaba reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

El almacén le pareció un buen lugar, nadie iría a buscarle allí. Se trataba de un cuarto oscuro, de paredes de metal donde el viento rebotaba creando sonidos quejumbrosos a su alrededor. Demasiado frío y tétrico como para que alguien más apareciera por allí por casualidad. Se sentó en un rincón y posó su mirada sobre unas cuantas cajas amontonadas que había en un rincón para dar libertad a sus pensamientos.

La primera conclusión a la que llegó fue que… que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Alguien atacaba a Shampoo, la dejaba sumida en un estado de pánico tal que no parecía ella misma y por alguna razón desconocida, era a él a quien temía. Por otro lado, Ukyo afirmaba haber visto a una chica que llevaba años muerta cerca del Neko Hanten… ¿Qué relación había entre todos esos hechos?

Ranma sacó la carta que Mousse le había dado y se animó a verla de nuevo. En el sobre habían escrito "A mi prometida".

_Shampoo debió pensar que era mía_ comprendió el chico. Pero, por supuesto no lo era. Dentro del sobre solo había una siniestra fotografía de una anciana (que tampoco conocía de nada) y unas iniciales: _A. F._ Por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nadie cuyo nombre coincidiera con esas letras.

Otro misterio más. Otra cosa que no parecía encajar con todo lo anterior. ¿Podía estar seguro de que la persona que había enviado ese sobre era la que había atacado a Shampoo? ¿Y que aquellas eran sus iniciales? ¡Sería imposible que pudiera hallar al culpable con tan pocas pistas!

Lo único que tenía claro es que no podía hacerse un lado como si nada. Lo ocurrido tenía que ver con él también, por eso le habían hecho creer a Shampoo que él había enviado el sobre y ahora ella le tenía miedo. Y si habían tratado de involucrarle en ese asunto, era responsabilidad suya descubrir la verdad y encontrar al auténtico culpable para que pagara por todo.

Dobló las rodillas para apoyar, después, la espalda contra un enorme contenedor lleno de pelotas de baloncesto. El calor había abandonado su cuerpo dejando un rastro helado sobre su piel al descubierto que hizo que se estremeciera. Fuera, el rugido del viento era cada vez más violento, golpeaba el metal que recubría el almacén y hacia que las paredes vibraran con cada acometida.

Un nuevo sonido le alertó de que la puerta se había abierto y una corriente de aire le golpeó en el rostro, pero la puerta volvió a cerrarse y cuando Ranma abrió los ojos se topó con Akane que le miraba desde arriba, envuelta en una de las mantas que algunas de las chicas se habían traído al instituto para paliar el frío.

—¿Qué haces aquí escondido? —le preguntó. Su nariz estaba roja y su pelo revuelto a causa del viento.

—Que yo no me escondo…

—Te están buscando para llevar unos biombos a la parte trasera del pasaje.

—¿Es que nadie más puede hacerlo? ¡Estoy molido de tanto cargar cosas!

Akane frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien, Ranma? —El chico cerró la boca antes de que se le escapara algo inadecuado y asintió con la cabeza, pero eso no pareció convencer a la chica que le miró de arriba abajo con sospecha. Chasqueó la lengua y señaló—. ¿Otra vez sin tu abrigo? ¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí sentado?

—No sé… un rato.

—¡Estarás congelado! —Akane se quitó la manta de sus hombros y se la puso a él por encima. Ranma se ruborizó al notar el calor de la chica en la prenda, pero rápidamente protestó.

—¿Qué haces? Ahora serás tú la que… —Akane le sonrió y decidida, se agachó para sentarse entre sus piernas. Pegó la espalda al torso del chico y tiró de los extremos de la manta para que los cubriera a ambos. El aire que permanecía atascado en los pulmones del chico escapó de su garganta junto a unas pocas palabras más—… pase frío.

—Ya está —dijo ella, resuelta. Se echó hacia atrás, recostándose contra él con suavidad—. Ninguno tiene frío —resolvió. Ranma asintió de forma automática, aunque ella no podía verle. Entonces Akane sacó un librito de su bolsillo—. Ahora vamos a elegir el disfraz que te pondrás para el festival de una vez por todas. Solo faltan unos días y eres el único que aún no tiene.

Ranma resopló.

—¿Es necesario?

—Sí. Necesitaremos tiempo para coserlo.

—¿Quién… lo coserá?

—¿Cómo que quién? ¡Pues yo, claro!

—Ah… —Ranma calló un momento y con una vocecilla dudosa, añadió—. Así que… tú… lo coserás…

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —Akane volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia él y sus ojos brillaron amenazantes por un segundo. Ranma dio un respingo y le palmeó un hombro despreocupadamente.

—No, no, no… ¿qué problema va a haber? —Soltó una risita y desvió la mirada.

—Bueno… ¿qué te parece el disfraz de vampiro? —sugirió la joven, de mejor humor, unos minutos después. Ranma lo miró por encima de su hombro y supo que estaría ridículo vestido con una capa y falsos colmillos puntiagudos.

—¡Eso no da nada de miedo!

—Pues yo creo que los vampiros son muy aterradores… —Akane hizo una mueca como si estuviera acordándose de algo. Un escalofrío barrió su cuerpo pegado al del chico—. No me gustaría nada encontrarme a uno en mitad de la noche.

_Eso no pasará, puesto que no existen_ pensó Ranma, pero evitó decirlo para no desencadenar una nueva pelea.

Siguieron repasando el catálogo de disfraces entre los dos pero les resultó complicado ponerse de acuerdo; mientras que Akane se decantaba por los más aterradores, Ranma se fijaba en los que le parecían más sencillos de confeccionar; no quería que cuando estuviera asustando a los visitantes del pasaje, de pronto, las costuras de su traje se rompieran y quedara semi desnudo frente a ellos. Cosa que, muy posiblemente podía ocurrir, si era Akane quien lo cosía.

Mientras ella pasaba las hojas del librito de adelante atrás en busca de algún disfraz que hubieran pasado por alto, Ranma observó su perfil con una pequeña sonrisa y se atrevió a mover sus brazos, muy despacio, para rodearla por debajo de la manta. Después, él mismo relajó su cuerpo, apoyándose en el contenedor, sintiendo plenamente el peso de la chica sobre él.

Se sintió extrañamente en calma, como si… de pronto todo estuviera bien. Era agradable bajar la guardia por un momento; no es que hubiera olvidado sus problemas, ni mucho menos había olvidado lo que le había pasado a Shampoo… solo quería descansar un momento. Un solo instante de tranquilidad. Pero su mente se resistía a quedarse en blanco, y por algún motivo, le recordó su charla con Mousse y lo que este le había dicho.

_Imagina por un segundo que fuera Akane la que se encontrara en ese estado…_

Ranma frunció el ceño girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Incluso para sí mismo sintió el ridículo impulso de negar esas palabras o lo que significaban, pero no tuvo ánimo para hacerlo. Se había sentido demasiado hastiado para mentir frente a Mousse y ahora le pasaba igual.

Hastiado… Ranma empezaba a estar demasiado aburrido de pretender, de fingir, de estar siempre alerta por si le escuchaban _decir_ _algo_, por si le sorprendían _mirando algo_, de que alguien (de algún modo) adivinara sus pensamientos. Antes había sabido por qué debía hacerlo, pero ahora le asaltaba la misma duda una y otra vez.

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué debía ser así?_

Llevaba tanto tiempo obedeciendo a esas ideas y viejos temores que estaba realmente confuso. Su cabeza quería seguir actuando como de costumbre; quizás porque aquello a lo que estamos acostumbrados nos parece bueno y seguro. Pero empezaba a tener… otro tipo de impulsos, _deseos_. Y no era solo él, se había dado cuenta de que a Akane le pasaba igual. No actuaba como siempre. Y de hecho, el cambio parecía estar operando en ella de un modo mucho más natural y decidido.

En el fondo… a veces Ranma la envidiaba. Ella parecía mucho más libre que él para actuar como quería; pero él se seguía sintiéndose atrapado en… ¿el miedo?

_¡No! A mí no me da miedo nada…_

Sin embargo… Ranma levantó la vista. Akane estaba hablando de nuevo, pero no había escuchado una palabra. Sus brazos se apretaron un poco más en torno a la pequeña cintura, pero no demasiado. Suspiró bajito e inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella hasta sentir la suavidad de su cabello en su mejilla. Akane ni siquiera se inmutó.

¿Tenía algo de malo lo que hacían? Esa sensación de que no estaba… realmente bien… ¿De dónde provenía?

—Akane…

—¿Eh?

—A Shampoo le ha pasado algo.

La chica bajó el librito y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? Si antes me has dicho que estaba bien.

En realidad, había dudado en sí contarle toda la verdad. De un lado porque no quería reavivar la historia del fantasma, pero por otro… sentía una extraña culpa. Como si en verdad hubiera sido él quien asustó a Shampoo. Pero tenía un nudo en el estómago y supo que necesitaba compartir con alguien lo que había visto y… solo la tenía a ella.

Así que le contó todo. Lo que Mousse le dijo que había ocurrido hacía dos noches, el estado en que encontró a Shampoo, su extraña reacción de pánico al verle… En el último minuto decidió omitir el detalle de la carta que parecía haber sido enviada a su nombre, la culpa se lo impidió.

Akane escuchó con atención y lo meditó todo durante unos segundos. Finalmente, ella hizo la asociación que el chico temía que hiciera.

—¿Crees que haya sido todo cosa de esa chica… Anne, _la pálida?_ —le preguntó, frunciendo las cejas—. Podría ser realmente un fantasma.

—Los fantasmas no existen.

—¡Pero Ukyo la vio!

—Debió confundirse —insistió Ranma—. Aunque fuera realmente un fantasma, ¿por qué atacaría a Shampoo? ¡Ni se conocían! —Meneó la cabeza enérgicamente—. No es posible.

—¿Es que este asunto no te da ni un poquito de miedo?

Ranma torció el rostro.

—A mí no me da miedo nada —respondió, fanfarrón—. ¡Y menos un fantasma!

Akane apretó los labios en un mohín que Ranma pudo ver con claridad a pesar de seguía de espaldas a él. De ningún modo estaba dispuesto a creer que un fantasma fuera el responsable de nada. ¡Era absurdo! Y si consideraba esa posibilidad, jamás resolvería el misterio.

Por desgracia su prometida estaba tan desorientada como él y no pudo decirle nada que le ayudara. Al menos se sentía más aliviado por haberlo soltado todo, aunque seguía habiendo algo que le inquietaba.

—¿Por qué crees que Shampoo podría tenerme tanto miedo? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Akane se irguió y se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente—. Reaccionó como si yo le hubiera hecho algo horrible… —Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon—. O como si yo fuera el monstruo más aterrador de todos.

—Shampoo no le tendría miedo a ningún monstruo —opinó Akane—. Es una amazona.

Sí, llevaba razón. Ranma se tocó la cara, confuso y una nueva duda afloró en él.

—Tú no me tendrías miedo… ¿verdad?

Akane se echó a reír tan deprisa y con tantas ganas que Ranma se ruborizó, un poco molesto. Se carcajeó durante varios minutos y cuando acabó tuvo que frotarse los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

—¿Miedo, yo? ¿De ti? —Akane volvió a reírse y el chico se cruzó de brazos.

—Tampoco creo que sea tan gracioso…

Ella meneó la cabeza y por fin se calmó un poco.

—¡Pero si eres la persona menos aterradora que conozco! —Le soltó, burlona. Ranma fue a protestar porque esa afirmación le parecía muy exagerada siendo él un artista marcial imbatible como era, pero Akane le puso las manos en las mejillas y se las aplastó como si fuera un niño pequeño—. ¡No asustarías ni a un bebé!

_¿Qué no asustaría ni a un bebé?_ Pensó, frustrado. _¿Y me lo dice ella, que se asusta por cualquier cosa? ¡Se va a enterar!_

Ranma iba a recordarle, de un modo bastante desagradable, todas y cada una de las cosas que le daban miedo y no pensaba parar hasta que Akane se sintiera tan avergonzada como él lo estaba en ese momento.

Pero entonces, la manos de Akane dejaron de aplastarle las mejillas y simplemente se quedaron ahí, rozando su piel con suavidad. Dejó de reír, y su sonrisa burlona se suavizó hasta convertirse en una más pequeña y dulce. Los dos quedaron prendidos de una mirada que se alargaba, atravesando los rugidos del viento.

_Akane…_

—Ranma… —murmuró ella en voz baja—. ¿Te acuerdas?

El chico no supo de primeras a qué se refería. ¿Habían estado alguna vez encerrados en un almacén antes? Bueno, una vez estuvieron en un armario… quizás hablaba de eso.

Otra vez Akane había tomado su rostro con la misma suavidad con que lo hacía ahora y lo había conducido hasta el suyo para fingir un beso frente a un montón de personas. ¿Hablaba de eso?

Ranma no lo sabía, pero en cualquier modo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Akane se sonrojó, aunque parecía contenta. No apartó las manos sino que muy despacio tiró de su rostro haciendo que el corazón del chico se acelerara de repente. ¿Lo haría? Esta vez no había ninguna cinta de por medio…

_¿Akane?_ Pensó él, perplejo.

La chica lo atrajo con suavidad hasta sus labios y Ranma tembló ante el contacto. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, dejarse llevar aunque no supiera cómo actuar. Esperó y temeroso de estropear aquello, decidió seguir a Akane, que parecía más segura que él.

Su prometida le acarició con sus labios, con evidente torpeza, pero de un modo tan dulce y vehemente que no importaba. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la nuca del chico para estrecharle y por fin Ranma reaccionó; sintió un hormigueo en sus propias manos y que necesitaba moverlas, así que rodeó la espalda de la chica para atraerla más hacia él. Ese gesto, que pareció ser bien recibido por ella le dio algo más de confianza para responder al beso con más libertad.

Cuando Akane se retiró unos centímetros y suspiró, Ranma entreabrió los ojos para mirarla y se sintió pletórico al ver la bonita sonrisa que ella le enseñaba. Pero entonces, por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver que algo se movía en las sombras y sufrió un espasmo.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero no vio nada. Parpadeó una vez y cuando volvió a mirar, una figura alta, pálida y con el rostro cubierto por una larga melena rubia mojada y llena de suciedad había aparecido de la nada, y estaba justo sobre Akane.

El chico reaccionó atrapando a su prometida con más fuerza y tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo. Akane ahogó una exclamación por la sorpresa pero después dejó escapar una risita. Ranma parpadeó de nuevo y la figura se desvaneció igual de rápido.

No estaba ahí. Pero… ¿La había visto de verdad?

_¿Me lo he imaginado?_

—Ranma… —Akane se apartó para mirarle—. Deberíamos irnos a casa ya. Cuánto más tarde se haga, más frío hará.

El chico asintió, entendiendo a medias lo que le dijo. Sí, a casa. Eso fue todo lo que oyó. Mejor marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y le puso la manta por encima. Después la cogió por los hombros y se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de salir, el artista marcial echó un último vistazo al interior del almacén pero no había nada fuera de lugar. Aun así sintió un escalofrío y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Akane con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí —respondió, aunque mentía—. Todo está bien.

No era cierto.

Esa cosa que le había parecido ver… ¿qué era? ¿Un fantasma?

¡No! ¡Los fantasmas no existían! ¡Y aunque existieran a él no le darían miedo!

Aunque esa cosa… tan pálida, sin rostro y sobre Akane; solo había sido un segundo pero Ranma había sentido verdadero pavor al verla.

.

.

Probablemente fue debido a eso que esa noche apenas pudo dormir.

Tuvo los sueños más extraños e inquietantes de toda su vida, uno tras otro; que le hacían despertarse cada pocas horas y siempre que abría los ojos, alterado, sentía su cuerpo dolorido por el intenso frío que se estaba apoderando también del dojo.

Lo peor era que no podía recordar lo que soñaba.

Solo fu capaz de recordar el último sueño de la noche, totalmente distinto de los demás. Soñó que Akane se escabullía de su habitación y se introducía en su futón para huir del frío. Soñó con mucha precisión la sensación de su pequeño y moldeado cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo, sintió que las manos de su prometía se metían bajo la camiseta de su pijama, sorprendentemente cálidas y le acariciaban el torso para despertarle y que cuando sus miradas se encontraban en la oscuridad, ella le besaba igual que había hecho en el almacén, solo que mucho más cerca y mucho más tiempo.

Pero solo fue un sueño.

Por la mañana… Ranma se despertaría muerto de frío, de vergüenza, cansado e indiscutiblemente solo.

**.**

**5.**

**.**

—_¡Anne, la pálida! ¡Anne, la pálida! ¡Anne, la pálida!_

_Siempre huía cuando oía esos gritos. Corría asustada, porque temía lo que pudiera venir después de eso._

_Solo eran unos niños, como yo… pero ellos eran más. Porque yo siempre estaba sola._

_Si los veía venir en mi dirección me daba la vuelta al instante y echaba a trotar. Si ellos estaban en algún lugar al que yo quería ir, esperaba a que se fueran. Cuando mis padres me podían acompañar me ponía muy contenta, pero cuando me mandaban sola a comprar algo mi corazón se retorcía de dolor y sentía nauseas._

_Anne, la pálida. La asustadiza de Anne. El miedo era lo que más odiaba del mundo entero, incluso más que a esos niños que hacían de mi vida un infierno. Pero al mismo tiempo, el miedo era lo que mejor conocía. Vivía en él, era casi mi estado natural y por él había dejado de pensar en todo salvo en sobrevivir. _

_Pero un día todo eso cambió._

—_Yo no le temo a nada._

—_¿De… verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que no te de miedo nada?_

—_Porque el miedo es inútil._

_Él también era un niño, pero cuando le escuché hablar así a mis ojos se convirtió en alguien mucho mayor. Dijo esas palabras con tal seguridad, con tal indecente despreocupación que parecía burlarse del propio miedo. Para él no era nada, algo insignificante. _

_Aquel niño no era de los que se burlaban de mí. De hecho, apenas le había visto jugar con los otros porque siempre andaba de aquí para allá con su padre y desaparecía a menudo del pueblo. Las pocas veces que recordaba haberle visto antes de hablar con él me había parecido un niño feliz, incluso un poco atolondrado; pero tenía una mirada noble, así que cuando aquel día me tropecé con él en una de mis precipitadas huidas, no sentí ningún miedo como me pasaba con los demás._

_El niño se llamaba Ranma. Yo caí al suelo al chocar contra él pero no se enfadó. Al contrario, me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó por qué corría de ese modo._

—_Hay unos niños que se burlan de mí y me hacen cosas malas —le expliqué no sin poca vergüenza y frotándome el brazo que me había herido al caer—. Me dan miedo. No puedo dejar que me descubran, por eso huyo cuando los veo._

_Ranma me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo y con una expresión que claramente decía que no entendía una palabra de lo que le estaba contando. Él jamás había tenido un problema como el mío y yo me sentí aún más triste. Pero él, resuelto, me sonrió con confianza de todos modos._

—_Sea lo que sea, yo te ayudaré —me dijo sin más. Y por alguna razón, supe que podía creerle—. Pero tienes que dejar de estar tan asustada. El miedo no sirve de nada. _

_. Es por eso que yo no le tengo miedo a nada._

_En aquel momento, mi rostro pálido y sin gracia se sonrojó por primera vez en mi vida. Ranma me pareció el ser más poderoso que jamás podría conocer. ¡No temerle a nada! Fantaseé embelesada con lo maravilloso que debía ser no sentir miedo nunca más. _

_Desde ese instante y hasta el último que viví, quedé irremediablemente fascinada por ese valeroso niño. Y por sus palabras._

_Si en verdad él hubiera podido salvarme de mi miedo…_

.

.

Ukyo regresaba tarde a casa, otra vez.

Como había estado de viaje cuando se asignaron los puestos para el festival de la escuela ella no pudo elegir el suyo. Sus queridos compañeros le habían asignado, por supuesto, un lugar en el comité culinario; así que mientras todos se divertían dando sustos y disfrazándose, ella estaría encerrada en un cuartito preparando la comida. Sola.

No es que la desagradara la tarea, a fin de cuentas ella amaba cocinar.

Lo que no le gustaba de ese plan era que estaría lejos de Ranma todo el día, pues él sí estaría en el pasaje del terror. Con Akane. La chica resopló. Desde que unos días atrás se imaginara que los había visto abrazándose en la azotea estaba de muy mal humor. Y eso que sabía que no había sido real; pero lo que sí pasó fue que Ranma salió corriendo detrás de Akane, sin casi despedirse de ella, cuando se separaron aquel día.

Además… Ukyo había notado que esos dos ya no se peleaban tanto como antes y cuando discutían, tardaban mucho menos en hacer las paces porque siempre había uno de los dos que cedía antes. Ese tipo de cosas no las imaginaba su cabeza sino que eran muy reales. Era un avance en la relación que ellos mantenían, sin embargo ella no apreciaba ningún avance en la suya con Ranma. Entre ellos todo seguía igual. Y le costaba conformarse con tan poco, ella también quería algo más.

Quería que un chico corriera tras ella si se marchaba enfadada. Y también quería que se desviviera por cuidarla si se ponía enferma, como había visto hacer a Mousse por Shampoo días atrás.

_Yo también quiero…_

Ukyo se guardó las manos en sus bolsillos con pesar. Empezaba a tener la sensación de estar quedándose atrás con respecto al resto de personas que conocía. Era como en el festival; todos fuera divirtiéndose juntos y ella encerrada atrás, sola, cocinando.

¡Eso no le gustaba!

Siempre había tenido muy claro el camino que quería seguir en su vida, y también la manera en que haría las cosas; estaba convencida (o lo había estado) de que, al final, cumpliría todos sus objetivos. Ahora, sin embargo, empezaba a dudar de todo y eso la asustaba.

¡Maldición!

_¡No, no! ¡Al final seré una gran cocinera de okonomiyakis! ¡La mejor de todas! _Se dijo, una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. Forzó una sonrisa. _¡Y me casaré con Ran-chan! ¡Porque él me elegirá por encima de Shampoo y … también de… Akane!_

Se sintió un poco mejor a pesar de la vacilación final.

Aun así su corazón se calentó con sus propios ánimos y aceleró el ritmo, rumbo a su restaurante, cuando de pronto algo le cayó sobre la cabeza. Ukyo cogió al vuelo un sobre y leyó lo que había escrito en él bajo el resplandor de una farola:

_A mi prometida._

_¡¿Ran-chan?!_

Ukyo sonrió y abrió el sobre. En su interior encontró una fotografía de lo que parecía ser su querido restaurante pero… este estaba envuelto en llamas.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, confusa, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero, ¡¿qué significa eso tan horrible?! ¿Por qué Ranma le enviaría algo como…? Entonces le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y encontró las iniciales allí grabadas.

_A.F._

—¿Anne…? —Ukyo tenía el apellido en la punta de la lengua, pero entonces una idea demasiado horrible cruzó por su mente. Alzó los ojos y en mitad del cielo nocturno vio un resplandor rojizo que se alzaba junto a un espeso humo negro—. ¡Oh… no! ¡No, no!

La joven se guardó la carta y echó a correr por las calles silenciosas, como una flecha, en la dirección que más rápidamente la llevaría hasta su restaurante. Corrió como si nada más le importara en esta vida y pronto se vio torturada por un repentino flato que también la hizo jadear; pero incluso así siguió corriendo.

Dobló la última esquina y antes de verlo, la oleada de calor le dio de lleno en la cara. Corrió los últimos metros, sacudiendo la cabeza con angustia y al fin llegó. Entonces se detuvo, devastada y sus piernas la dejaron de sostener. Cayó hincando las rodillas en el duro asfalto, pero no le importó; el mayor dolor de todos lo estaba sintiendo perforándole el pecho.

Su restaurante, el Ucchan's, que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio había levantado de la nada estaba siendo pasto de las llamas. Alguien le había prendido fuego, no tuvo ninguna duda pues siempre que salía se aseguraba de dejar todo apagado.

—Oh, cielos… —murmuró sin fuerzas. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El fuego había destrozado la entrada. La puerta había estallado en trozos de cristal que regaban el suelo y soltaban reflejos anaranjados. El toldo, los carteles con las ofertas eran puras cenizas y el interior estaba siendo arrasado. Ukyo supo que no podía salvarlo, iba a desaparecer inevitablemente. Cuando le estructura acabara de dañarse se vendría abajo y solo quedarían las ruinas de lo que fue su gran sueño.

—¿Qué… qué haré ahora? —Se preguntó entre sollozos.

Recordó el carrito de su padre, seguramente se habría quemado con todo lo demás. No le quedaba nada. Solo deudas. ¿Cómo se mantendría? ¿Dónde viviría? Tendría que regresar a Kansai con su familia y admitir su fracaso. Tendría que irse y… ¡renunciar a Ranma!

—Ran-chan… —La respiración se le atascó y tuvo que toser. El humo estaba empezando a picarle en la nariz pero no podía apartar la mirada del local. Era suyo, tenía que quedarse a su lado hasta que se derrumbara del todo. No podía huir—. Oh, Ran-chan… ¿dónde estás? —Lloriqueó sin poder remediarlo.

Deseó que el chico estuviera allí con ella, a su lado. Que la consolara y la cogiera entre sus brazos para ponerla en pie. Necesitaba que Ranma le dijera que aquello no importaba, porque él se casaría con ella de todos modos, porque la amaba aunque no tuviera un restaurante. Y que podían irse juntos lejos de todo y de todos. Lejos de Akane. Que empezarían de nuevo juntos y serían felices.

—¿Ran-chan? —A Ukyo le pareció ver una sombra moverse en el interior del local, entre las llamas. Se frotó los ojos y escrutó los espacios abiertos por los ventanales para asegurarse; al instante volvió a verla. Y esta vez le pareció que era él de verdad—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Creerá que estoy dentro!

¡Pues claro! Ranma debía haber visto el incendio y creyendo que ella estaba dentro, habría entrado a salvarla.

Ukyo se colocó lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada, protegiéndose con las manos del crepitar de las llamas y las ascuas que saltaban hacia fuera.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Ran-chan estoy aquí! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero los crujidos de la estructura cediendo eran ensordecedores—. ¡Ran-chan, tienes que salir de ahí! —Pero la sombra se adentró más en el local, sin haberla oído—. ¡No, Ran-chan, es muy peligroso!

Perdió de vista al chico y Ukyo, histérica, se sacó su pala de la espalda y empuñándola penetró en el local. Usó la espátula para alejar de sí los objetos que llameaban, pero nada más entrar el intenso calor la hizo pararse de golpe.

Antes de seguir, se recogió su larga melena en un moño y se tapó la boca y la nariz con la ropa. Dentro del restaurante era mucho peor, apenas podía reconocer el lugar por las llamas y porque todo comenzaba a estar destrozado. Las mesas, las sillas, las cortinas, los biombos… todo había dejado de existir. La plancha seguía, por el momento, en su lugar, pero ya había una pared que se había venido abajo.

—¡Ran-chan! —gritó ella. Giraba sobre sí misma buscándole con la mirada, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Avanzó un poco más, apartando escombros y restos humeantes con su espátula y trató de asomarse a la cocina, pero le fue imposible llegar. Oyó un crujido sobre ella y por muy poco pudo apartarse antes de que parte del techo le cayera encima. Sin querer, Ukyo respiró el humo y la sensación abrasadora en sus pulmones la hizo retroceder y toser violentamente. Los ojos le escocían cada vez más, así que apenas veía nada a su alrededor.

_¡Tengo que salir! ¡No puedo respirar!_

Quiso volver sobre sus pasos pero un nuevo desprendimiento del techo la hizo trastabillar y chocar contra algo. Cayó al suelo soltando la espátula, rodó sobre sí misma evitando un fuego hacia el que iba directa, pero chocó contra algo más. Ukyo chilló, sintió que algo caía sobre ella y al intentar protegerse con sus manos, estas fueron las que acabaron quemadas.

_¡Oh, no!_

Ukyo, como cocinera que era, conocía muy bien la sensación de quemarse. No era nada nuevo, e incluso había llegado a tolerarlo bastante bien después de tantos años. Pero el dolor, el terrible escozor que sintió en ese momento a lo largo de sus dos manos fue lo peor que jamás había experimentado.

Chilló, retorciéndose de dolor y nuevas lágrimas limpiaron sus ojos.

Se miró las manos y casi le costó reconocerlas. Estaban rojas, arrugadas y con la carne levantada en algunas zonas; la sangre chorreaba y cuando intentó mover los dedos, el dolor agónico de antes regresó.

_Inútiles_ pensó Ukyo, aterrada. _Mis manos… ¿cuánto tardaré en volver a usarlas?_

Siguió mirándolas y soportando el terrible dolor mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de humo y tosía cada vez más. Sabía que tenía levantarse y salir de allí, pero no podía dejar de mirar el estado en que habían quedado sus manos. Las manos con que cocinaba y se ganaba la vida.

¡¿Cómo había pasado algo así?!

Entonces, Ukyo se dio cuenta de que sus manos ya no estaban tan rojas como antes sino que se veían más oscuras, como si las tuviera llenas de hollín o algo así. El cambio se desarrolló tan rápido que para cuando la chica se dio cuenta, el color era casi ya negro.

_¡¿Qué me está pasando ahora?!_

Ante sus ojos llorosos, sus manos se volvieron ceniza y se deshicieron dejando tras de sí tan solo un poco de polvo. Ocurrió todo en un segundo, sus manos ya no estaban ahí; ahora solo tenía dos muñones a la altura de las muñecas. ¡Ya no estaban! Incluso el dolor había desaparecido.

_¡No, no! No es posible… esto no… ¡Estas cosas no pasan!_ Se dijo histérica. Cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza hasta hacerse daño y se dijo que cuando los abriera sus manos volverían a estar ahí. Seguro que estarían ahí. Pero no fue así, lo único que había eran esos dos muñones asquerosos.

—¡No, no! —gritó desesperada. Bajó los brazos y echó hacía atrás la cabeza—. ¡Esto… es una pesadilla! ¡No puede ser real!

No podía haber perdido sus manos; sus manos no. Sin ellas nunca podría volver a cocinar, se acabó para siempre su sueño. Lo que más amaba en la vida, ella era _cocinera_. Sin eso… no le quedaba nada. Si no podía cocinar, no podría subsistir por su cuenta y Ranma… ¡No podría estar con Ranma, él no…!

_¿Dónde está Ranma?_ Se preguntó, entonces.

Había entrado ahí a buscarle, porque creía que el chico había ido a salvarla, porque se preocupaba por ella pero él no estaba. ¡Claro que no estaba! Él estaba en el dojo, con Akane. ¡Él siempre estará con Akane! Hasta ese momento nunca lo había visto tan claro pero ahora… se había sacrificado pensando en un chico que jamás pensaría en ella de la misma manera. Y como castigo había perdido lo que más amaba.

Un pánico terrible comenzó a invadirla. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?! Algo duro se agarrotó en su pecho, no la dejaba respirar… lo había perdido todo por nada. Su vida estaba arruinada…

—¿Estás asustada?

Una voz, salida de la nada, la obligó a reaccionar. Ukyo giró la cabeza y vio una figura alargada frente a la puerta del local. Al principio no la reconoció, solo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba empapada a pesar del fuego se fijó mejor en ella.

—¿Anne?

La joven de blanco se acercó y la miró a través de sus ojos claros, carentes de emoción alguna. Era estremecedor verla, o lo habría sido para la cocinera si no fuera porque el pánico no la dejaba sentir nada más.

—¿Estás asustada, Ukyo?

La cocinera la recorrió con la mirada, sobrecogida.

—Sí… —susurró. Respiró hondo pero entonces volvió a toser y cayó al suelo. No tenía ya nada que le sirviera para amortiguar la caída, así que se golpeó la cara. No intentó levantarse. Creyó sentir nuevas lágrimas, pero no estuvo segura—. Tengo mucho miedo.

La figura se arrodilló a su lado y Ukyo pudo sentir algo del frescor que desprendían sus ropas húmedas.

—Está bien. El miedo es bueno —le dijo—. Toda la culpa de lo que te ha pasado es de Ranma Saotome.

Ukyo torció la cabeza para mirarla, pero no logró enfocar su rostro. El suelo ardía bajo su barbilla.

—Ran-chan…

—Todo esto lo ha provocado él —insistió la voz del fantasma. Se inclinó hacia la pobre chica apartando su pelo sucio y enredado de su rostro. Ukyo se agitó, sin poder moverse, cuando vio ese rostro podrido y a medio devorar por los insectos.

Lloró y gritó, pero no pudo huir. Ni siquiera apartarse cuando Anne se acercó tanto a ella.

—¡Basta! ¡Yo no te hice nada! —gritó la cocinera—. ¡Ni siquiera estaba allí!

—Ya lo sé —respondió Anne, como si nada—. Yo sé quién es el culpable.

. Y se lo haré pagar.

La figura se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la puerta. Ukyo la vigiló desde el suelo. La vio pararse bajo el umbral y volver la cabeza. Su rostro ahora volvía a ser terso, aunque pálido como la luna.

Le lanzó una última mirada.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Ukyo. Yo pasé por lo mismo. Solo… _déjate ir_.

Salió del local, dejándola sola en medio del incendio que seguía destrozándolo todo. ¿Cómo escaparía de allí? El miedo la tenía paralizada, así que cuando escuchó el crujido sobre su cabeza Ukyo no pudo hacer nada… salvo cerrar los ojos y esperar.

**.**

**6.**

**.**

Ranma bostezó. Bostezó larga y profundamente, perdiendo por un instante de vista la calle, la cerca y a su prometida que, por una vez, caminaba unos cuantos pasos por delante de él. Los ojos se le quedaron llorosos tras abrirlos de nuevo; era el sexto bostezo desde que salieran de casa rumbo al instituto. Estaba muy cansado.

Había sido otra noche de sueños extraños y convulsos, al igual que la primera cinco días atrás. Apenas habría dormido dos o tres horas completas, con suerte. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de tanto dar vueltas sobre el futón y también sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera había querido desayunar de lo mal que se había levantado.

La verdad, hubiese preferido quedarse en casa aquel día.

El pasaje de terror que se inauguraría dos o tres días más tarde estaba prácticamente preparado, solo faltaba que las voluntarias de la clase terminaran de coser los últimos disfraces. Ranma ya había visto alguna tirita que otra en los dedos de su prometida; ya debía haberse puesto manos a la obra con su disfraz. Le daba escalofríos solo de pensarlo, pero se había autoimpuesto la tarea de no decir nada desagradable de la prenda cuando la viera. Por fea que fuera, aunque se estuviera cayendo a pedazos resistiría la tentación y lo aceptaría sin más.

Por Akane.

La miró levantando apenas un poco los ojos. Caminaba como cualquier otro día con la falda del uniforme balanceándose alrededor de sus piernas bajo el abrigo y la cola de la bufanda bailaba a su espalda de forma graciosa.

Habían pasado cinco días desde lo del almacén pero lo cierto es que ninguno lo había mencionado. Pasaban casi todo el día en el instituto, cada uno con las tareas que los habían asignado y apenas se cruzaban. El día después del beso, Ranma volvió a escabullirse hasta el almacén con la esperanza de que Akane hiciera lo mismo, buscándole. Pero el muy tonto se quedó allí hasta que anocheció y la chica, al no encontrarle, se marchó sola a casa. Y después se enfadó con él por ello.

No hubo más acercamientos entre ellos después de aquello. Además Ranma se sentía avergonzado por esos extraños sueños que estaba teniendo con Akane. ¡No habría sabido qué decirle aunque ella hubiese querido hablar con él!

Y no era lo único que le daba vergüenza… también se sentía un poco mal consigo mismo por haber constatado que, incluso en el mundo de los sueños, era demasiado cobarde como para tomar la iniciativa.

En la azotea había sido Akane quien le abrazó en primer lugar, en el almacén fue ella quien le besó, incluso en sus sueños era ella quien iba a buscarle… ¡Pero él nunca hacía nada! Estaba realmente molesto. Y se sentía aún peor al pensar en Mousse y en la condenada valentía y arrogancia con la que se jactaba de sus sentimientos por Shampoo.

¿Acaso todo el mundo era mejor que él en ese aspecto?

_Bueno, siempre me quedará Ryoga…_ pensó para darse ánimos. Ese cerdito miedoso era incluso más lento que él para esos asuntos, ¿verdad?

Seguramente la única razón por la que estaba pensando en esas cosas en ese momento era porque intentaba desesperadamente no pensar en el otro tema que le preocupaba, incluso más, que su torpeza en el ámbito romántico.

_Esa cosa que vi en el almacén. _

Ranma no podía negarlo, lo había visto claramente aunque hubiera sido solo un segundo. Y si lo había visto y era real, no era una locura relacionarlo con la historia que Ukyo les contó, con lo que le había pasado a Shampoo, con la carta misteriosa… Aun así, esa chica siniestra que había visto podía no ser un fantasma. Incluso si era realmente Anne, _la pálida_… quizás no había muerto como Ukyo pensaba. Pero si estaba viva y se dedicaba a aterrorizar a otras personas, sin duda se había hecho con algún tipo de poder mágico.

_Apareció y desapareció antes mis ojos en un segundo_ meditó, concentrado. _Nadie puede hacer algo así a no ser que tenga algún poder…_

Y la magia, a diferencia de los fantasmas, sí era real. ¡Bien lo sabía él!

Lo que seguía sin entender era por qué atacaría a Shampoo a quien no conocía de nada. Y después había intentado a asustarle a él… Tampoco se le ocurría el motivo para eso.

Finalmente llegaron al Furinkan y aunque aún faltaban unos días para festival el ambiente del instituto era de lo más entusiasta. La mayoría de adornos habían sido colocados, los carteles anunciando los eventos de cada clase habían sido pegados y tentaban a los estudiantes; incluso había algunas clases que habían sido suspendidas para que los preparativos continuaran y todo estuviera listo para Halloween.

Todo el mundo parecía estar de mucho mejor humor de lo normal, pero Ranma acusó un cambio importante en la atmosfera cuando él y Akane entraron en su clase. Sus compañeros estaban sospechosamente silenciosos, repartidos en pequeños círculos en los que cuchicheaban entre sí, aunque la mayoría estaba en silencio.

En cuanto el chico puso un pie en el aula todos los demás levantaron los ojos para clavarlos en él.

_Algo no anda bien_ se dijo. Akane le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir eso mismo.

Dos de sus amigos cayeron sobre él como una avalancha de rocas antes casi de que hubiera entrado. Unas cuantas amigas de Akane hicieron lo mismo; todos traían la misma cara de ansiedad.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¿Te has enterado?

—¿Enterarme de qué?

—¡Akane! Ha sido horrible…

—Pero, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Anoche. El restaurante de Ukyo ardió hasta los cimientos —anunció alguien, Ranma no recordó después quien lo dijo. Solo recordaría esas palabras, que fueran dichas de golpe, sin ningún tipo de tacto o miramiento—. ¡Y ella estaba dentro!

—¡Oh, no! —Oyó exclamar a Akane a su lado. La miró, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer y se espantó al ver su cara de asustada—. Pero, ¿ella está bien?

—Está en el hospital —respondió alguien más. Ranma entreabrió los labios y dejó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones—. Pero no sabemos cómo de grave está.

—Hemos pensado en ir esta tarde a visitarla —propuso otro.

Ranma se irguió.

—Tengo que ir a verla —anunció, volviendo en sí. Parpadeó un par de veces y recorrió los rostros de sus compañeros, por un instante le costó recordar sus nombres, de modo que miró a Akane—. Ahora mismo.

La chica asintió sin dudar.

—¿Voy contigo? —preguntó, dudosa. Pero él negó y ella volvió a asentir.

Ranma se giró y rehízo su camino hacia la puerta. Notaba las piernas tan rígidas como si estuvieran hechas de hormigón, pero a media que dió zancadas un calor intenso las inundó y antes de salir de la propiedad del colegio, pudo echar a correr.

Después pegó un salto y aumentó su velocidad por el aire dirigiéndose al hospital de Nerima. En su cabeza todo era un caos; no pudo pensar en nada más que en llegar junto a su amiga. Se le pasó por la mente una imagen horrible del Ucchan's en llamas pero casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, de modo que el chico se prohibió pensar en nada de eso.

En menos de quince minutos estuvo en la puerta del hospital.

Cuando preguntó por su amiga en recepción le costó que le dijeran el número de su habitación, pues era información restringida. Ranma temió perder los nervios con la chica que le atendió, una mujer de expresión hosca que mascaba chicle y se retorcía el pelo como si le molestara tener que atender a nadie. Le respondió, de malos modos, que solo podían dar esa información a la familia.

Así que, lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que era su prometido. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le costó hacer tal afirmación que era, en parte, cierta. Por un momento creyó que eso tampoco funcionaría, pero la mujer le dijo que le permitiría pasar dado que nadie más había ido a visitar a la joven por el momento.

Ranma supuso que nadie había podido avisar aún a la familia de Ukyo en Kansai.

Subió las dos plantas a toda velocidad y llegó sin resuello, debido a los nervios, hasta la puerta con el número que le había indicado la recepcionista. Se detuvo un momento y respiró despacio para calmarse. Cerró los ojos, se dio ánimos y llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó pero quizás Ukyo dormía.

En cualquier caso necesitaba verla. Así que con mucho cuidado giró el pomo y se atrevió a pasar. El sol le cegó nada más entrar a la habitación, se trataba de una estancia pequeña, mayoritariamente en tonos blancos y suaves, con un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol tiñendo de falsa calidez el cuarto.

Ukyo estaba, efectivamente, echada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. La sabana la cubría hasta el pecho, pero tenía los brazos por encima de esta, así que Ranma pudo ver que tenía las manos vendadas. Debía habérselas quemado al intentar salir del restaurante en llamas pero, por lo demás, no parecía tener ninguna otra herida. Su rostro solo tenía rasguños y su pelo estaba un poco más corto, desparramado sobre la almohada; quizás los médicos le cortaron un poco después de que el fuego lo quemara.

Únicamente tenía una vía enganchada a un brazo, por lo que Ranma dedujo que su estado no era muy grave y eso le alivió un poco; aun así… seguía preguntándose qué diablos había ocurrido.

—Según la policía fue un cortocircuito —Le explicó, más tarde, el médico que llegó a hacer su ronda. También le dijo que su amiga había tenido mucha suerte, solo tenía algunas quemaduras de gravedad en las manos y no había respirado tanto humo como para que sus pulmones quedaran dañados—. Algo fortuito que a veces pasa, nadie tuvo la culpa. Por suerte, un vecino notó el olor a humo en seguida y llamó a los bomberos.

. Ellos rescataron a la joven justo a tiempo. Apenas llevaba unos segundos dentro.

—¿Unos segundos?

—Por lo que han averiguado, cuando ella llegó el incendio ya había comenzado pero decidió entrar.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

El doctor se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás quería salvar algo valioso para ella antes de que se quemara.

Ranma frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía ser tan valioso como para arriesgar su vida de esa forma tan tonta?

—Lo único que encontraron los bomberos que no se había quemado fue esto —El doctor extrajo un sobre de su bolsillo—. Tú eres su prometido, ¿no? —Ranma levantó la vista y asintió—. Entonces, esto es tuyo.

Le entregó la carta y el corazón de Ranma se retorció. Reconoció el mismo trazo que en la carta que había recibido Shampoo, las palabras también eran las mismas: _A mi prometida_. Como si fuera una carta suya, pero de nuevo, no lo era.

—¿Ha mirado el contenido? —preguntó al doctor, pero este le miró ceñudo.

—Yo no me meto en la intimidad de mis pacientes, jovencito —replicó ofendido—. Solo guardo los objetos personales y los entrego a la familia.

—Perdón.

El doctor se giró hacia la chica y se puso a comprobar su estado. Ranma retrocedió un par de pasos y se giró para ver qué había dentro del sobre. De nuevo era una fotografía, pero esta vez lo que vio en ella sí le resultó familiar; era el Ucchan's envuelto en llamas.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Alguien le había enviado a Ukyo una fotografía de su restaurante quemándose, haciéndose pasar por él y después… le prendió fuego de verdad. Con ella dentro.

_Igual que a Shampoo…_ _¡Pero, ¿qué está pasando?!_

—Oh… se está despertando —dijo el doctor y Ranma se escondió la carta en el bolsillo y se volvió—. Hola, señorita Kuonji… ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Mm… bien…

—Me alegra oírlo —El doctor sonrió—. Mire, su prometido ha venido a verla.

El hombre le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y Ranma obedeció.

—Ucchan…

—¡No, vete! ¡Lárgate! —La chica le vio y no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse a gritar. El doctor, sentado en la cama al lado de la paciente pegó un brinco, alarmado y Ranma se quedó estático—. ¡Márchate de aquí! ¡No te me acerques!

—Pero Ucchan… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué…?

—¡Qué te vayas! —gritó, desesperada. Apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, así que de la pura frustración el rostro se le puso rojo. Al instante empezó a llorar—. ¡Por favor, vete ahora mismo! ¡Vete!

—Pero si yo no…

—¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa…!

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sal ahora mismo! —Ukyo trató de taparse la cara con las manos, pero solo con intentar moverlas debió sentir un dolor tan atroz que empezó a aullar como loca. El doctor apareció de pronto frente a Ranma y le empujó fuera de la habitación para después cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Antes de hacerlo, le pidió que no volviera por allí. Así como había hecho Mousse.

Ranma se quedó paralizado en medio de aquel pasillo, no comprendía nada… Ukyo había tenido exactamente la misma reacción que Shampoo, y había recibido la misma carta.

Pero, ¿qué significaba?

No, esta vez no podía dejarse llevar por la culpa y la confusión, tenía que hacer algo para resolver aquel misterio y ayudar así a sus amigas.

Ukyo estaría a salvo en el hospital, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a investigar al lugar donde había ocurrido todo.

Salió corriendo rumbo al Ucchan's.

.

.

El aspecto que ofrecía el restaurante de su amiga aquella mañana era incluso peor que el que tenía en la fotografía de la carta.

Los bomberos habían conseguido aplacar el fuego pero casi toda la estructura se había venido abajo y lo poco que quedaba en pie estaba carbonizado, teñido de un color negro muy deprimente y el olor que había quedado era casi insoportable. Ranma sintió auténtica pena al observarlo; el hogar de su amiga había sido reducido a cenizas. No quedaba nada… no quería ni pensar en la angustia y desesperación que ella debió sentir al ver como el fuego lo devoraba. Seguramente ese lugar era lo que más le importaba a Ukyo, entendía que hubiese intentado salvarlo.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Por supuesto la calle estaba desierta, y las casas y demás locales cercanos tenían las ventanas cerradas. ¿Quién querría pasar por allí ahora?

_Bueno_ se dijo, apretando los puños._ De haber alguna pista, debe estar dentro._

La entrada era de lo poco que se había mantenido en pie, aunque era más bien un boquete en la pared ennegrecido y maloliente. Ranma lo atravesó, resbalando por los escombros y también por el agua. Había agua por todas partes, claro. Los bomberos habían tenido que inundar el lugar para aplacar las llamas; el suelo estaba encharcado, había espuma por las paredes y no quedaba nada apenas reconocible. Aun así, Ranma recorrió el lugar mirando concienzudamente a todas partes y más o menos en el centro del local, halló la gran espátula de su amiga. Estaba sucia y medio enterrada bajo un montón de piedras. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse a su querida amiga allí atrapada por el fuego.

El incendio no había sido fortuito, alguien lo había provocado. Estaba seguro.

Sacó la fotografía del sobre y le echó un nuevo vistazo. En el techo había un agujero por el que entraba la luz del día, así que Ranma se puso bajo él y buscó las iniciales en la parte de atrás. Eran las mismas: A. F.

_A. F_ pensó, furioso. _Tú eres el culpable de lo que ha pasado. Y vas a pagar por ello._

—Te encontraré —murmuró el chico, arrugando la fotografía en su puño—. Y lo pagarás.

Tiró la fotografía al suelo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Pero en la entrada había alguien observándole.

Ranma se puso en guardia. Cerró los puños y flexionó sus rodillas sin quitarle ojo. La había reconocido. Era esa chica alta y delgada que intentó asustarle en el almacén, pero ahora la veía con claridad. Estaba estática en el boquete de la entrada, con medio rostro oculto por su larga melena rubia. Lucía un extraño vestido blanco sucio del que caían diminutas gotitas.

Su aspecto era ciertamente siniestro. Ranma no sintió miedo, obviamente, pero sí una ligera inquietud. Había algo en ella que… puede que fuera su postura encorvada o el modo en que el pelo parecía intentar esconderla como si fuera un velo. Le resultaba vagamente familiar…

_¿Quién demonios es?_ Se preguntó, fastidiado.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez eran las condenadas iniciales de la carta.

—A. F… —murmuró entre dientes sin apartar los ojos de la joven—. A… de Anne, supongo. Anne… Anne… Frightened —Se acordó de pronto. Arqueó las cejas impresionado y bajó los puños—. Anne, _la pálida —_Dijo y fue como si una puerta se abriera en su cerebro para dar la bienvenida a sus recuerdos—. Yo… sí te conozco.

Por fin, la joven se incorporó un poco y se apartó el pelo para mostrar un rostro bellísimo, aunque carente de vida.

—Sí que te ha costado, Ranma Saotome —dijo ella—. Has tardado mucho en acordarte de mí… Y eso después de haber provocado mi muerte.

.

.

Akane suspiró una vez más frente a la ventana y formó una capa de vaho sobre el cristal. Lo limpió con la mano, a pesar de que el cristal estaba helado y siguió mirando fuera por si viera a su prometido regresar, pero la entrada del instituto Furinkan estaba desierta.

Estaba preocupada por Ukyo. Si estaba en el hospital significaba que estaban cuidando de ella, pero no sabía hasta qué grado había sido herida en el incendio. No sabría nada hasta que el bobo de Ranma volviera.

_Debería haber ido con él_ se dijo.

Akane no tenía paciencia para esperar por los demás, prefería ser ella la que hiciera las cosas. Por un lado, no le pareció adecuado ir al hospital con Ranma porque pensó que a Ukyo le haría más ilusión verle a él a solas. Mal que le pesara, la cocinera también era su prometida… Pero por otro lado, temía que Ranma no fuera capaz de reaccionar de forma apropiada; para según qué tipo de situaciones era un desastre. Aún se acordaba de aquella vez en que fue ella misma la que estuvo hospitalizada y el muy tonto no se atrevió a ir a verla hasta varios días después.

_Todo el mundo apareció por allí para desearme una pronta recuperación_, recordó la joven haciéndose muecas en el cristal._ ¡Y el muy lelo no aparecía! Lo peor es que todo el mundo me preguntaba por él…_

En fin, esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección y ahora se comportara como es debido. De verdad que esperaba que fuera amable y delicado, aunque no le hacía gracia imaginarse a Ranma cogiendo de la mano a una convaleciente Ukyo o siendo demasiado cariñoso. Akane sabía que la cocinera solía aprovecharse de ese tipo de cosas, todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar el modo en que se apretó contra el brazo de Ranma hacía unos días cuando volvían del instituto, fingiendo estar asustada.

¡Y delante de ella! ¡Como si no estuviera!

Estaba tan harta de esas provocaciones…

—¡Akane!

Alguien la llamó. Se trataba de una chica que conocía de algún club del instituto, pero no era de su clase. Por suerte, recordaba su nombre.

—¡Miyu! —Saludó cuando la susodicha llegó hasta ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien me ha dado esto para ti —Y le tendió un sobre sellado.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, para Akane Tendo…

—¿Y quién era?

—Era una chica que… Ah… —Miyu frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza, confusa—. Vaya, he olvidado su aspecto —Akane abrió más los ojos—. ¡Qué raro! Ha sido hace un momento —Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, aquí tienes. Yo tengo que irme a seguir preparando el evento para Halloween. ¡Hacemos una cafetería del terror!

—Suena genial —Akane sonrió; porque nada vencería a su aterrador pasaje del terror—. Me pasaré por allí a comer algo.

—¡Te espero!

Y Miyu se marchó trotando.

Akane examinó el sobre y encontró la inscripción:

_A mi prometida._

_¿Ranma?_ Pensó instantáneamente. Se sonrojó un poco, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser de él. Para empezar su letra era horrible, no como esa tan redondeada y clara. Y para seguir… si Ranma le escribiera una nota jamás pondría eso; como mucho escribiría su nombre sin más, eso contando con que no tratara de molestarla con alguno de sus estúpidos motes.

Pero entonces… ¿de quién era?

Akane se rozó la barbilla. El chico estaba muy raro desde hacía unos días. Y ella tampoco había querido hablarle desde que la dejara tirada en el instituto para hacer solo él sabía qué. Cuando regresó al dojo lo hizo tarde y de mal humor, así que Akane le ignoró. ¿Ahora le escribía una nota? ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

_¡Ah, claro!_ La joven se ruborizó llevándose los dedos a los labios. Recordó el beso en el almacén y todo cobró sentido. ¡El muy tonto estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a hablarla! ¿Por eso le escribía una nota?

_Bueno… veamos qué quiere._

No había ninguna nota en el interior del sobre, solo una fotografía.

Al principio Akane no reconoció lo que era; aparentemente era un fondo negro sin más. _¿Qué me quiere decir con esto ese bobo?_ Se estrujó el cerebro y repasó la imagen con gran cuidado, hasta que reconoció algo en ella. Al fondo de la imagen oscura había unas líneas; eran los bordes de algo.

_¿Un biombo?_

¡Ah, claro! Eran los biombos que habían colocado al final del pasaje del terror… ¡Era el pasaje!

_¿Querrá que… vaya a buscarle allí?_

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, sin embargo Akane tuvo una sensación extraña… ¿No querría asustarla? ¡Porque eso sería algo mucho más típico de él! Atraerla hacia la parte más oscura para darle un buen susto. ¡Sería idiota!

_Pero…_ Akane volvió a rozarse los labios y una pequeña sonrisa acudió a ellos. _A lo mejor solo quiere que estemos a solas. El pasaje está cerrado ahora, no habrá nadie por allí._

Puede que la chica que le había dado la carta a Miyu fuera el mismo Ranma, para despistar. Quizás ya había vuelto del hospital y quería contarle como seguía Ukyo sin que nadie les molestara.

—Bueno —se dijo Akane, guardándose la fotografía—. No me queda otra que ir allí para averiguarlo.

**.**

**7.**

**.**

—¿Qué yo… provoqué tu muerte?

Ranma estaba perplejo. Sintió tal sorpresa al oír esas palabras que su cuerpo se quedó blando, como si la pelea ya hubiera acabado y fuera hora de descansar. Y no fue tanto el hecho de que esa chica que ahora veía con sus propios ojos acabara de decirle que estaba muerta. No fue el hecho de descubrir que, al parecer, estaba totalmente equivocado porque los fantasmas sí eran reales. Lo que le dejó sumido en un estado casi catatónico de incredulidad fue justamente que ella le acusara de haber provocado dicha muerte.

¡A él!

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Pero Anne permanecía en el mismo sitio, impasible. Si acaso lo único que había cambiado en su rostro era un brillo chispeante de orgullo que apenas se dejaba ver al fondo de sus vacíos ojos.

En cualquier caso, parecía muy segura de lo que había dicho, quizás por eso no se molestó en insistir.

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Jamás he provocado ni tu muerte, ni la de nadie! —exclamó Ranma, muy molesto—. ¡Soy un artista marcial! ¡Yo protejo a los débiles!

—¿A mí también?

—¡Sí, pues claro que a ti también! —Ranma se lo pensó un poco. Todos los recuerdos de aquella época que tenían algo que ver con esa chica habían estado dormidos en su conciencia durante esos años y aunque ahora habían vuelto, eran un caos en su mente y necesitaba ordenarlos rápidamente—. ¡Sí te ayudé! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

—¿De veras?

—Cuando éramos niños, en Kansai. Todos los demás se metían contigo, pero yo no lo hice —relató Ranma, confiado de nuevo—. Traté de ayudarte. Intenté a hacerte ver que huir no servía de nada y me quedé a tu lado para que no te hicieran nada.

Anne, que había estado escuchando sin mudar su expresión ni un poquito, por fin hizo un gesto de reacción. Tiró de una comisura de sus labios y movió la cabeza como si pretendiera asentir.

—Lo recuerdo —convino, finalmente. Bajó sus ojos y se tomó de los brazos como si meciera algo invisible entre ellos—. Fuiste muy bueno. Como un caballero andante que vino para salvarme; a tu lado me sentía segura, sabía que esos monstruos no me harían nada. Y oírte hablar… nunca parecías asustarte por nada, es más, incluso despreciabas el poder que el miedo tiene en nosotros.

. Lograste convencerme de que no servía de nada esconderse. Y de que todo iría bien.

Ranma asintió con vehemencia.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es!

Entonces, la expresión de Anne cambió de nuevo y esta vez sí fue un cambio verdaderamente apreciable. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se ensombrecieron hasta volverse azul oscuro.

—Y después te fuiste de Kansai —continuó la joven.

—Eh…

—¡Me dejaste sola!

—¡No fui yo! ¡Fue mi padre el que decidió que…!

—Pero… aun así yo seguí creyendo en ti, Ranma. Y en todo lo que me habías dicho —Le interrumpió ella. Ranma calló porque percibió fácilmente que el aura del fantasma estaba cambiando. Al principio ni siquiera había logrado sentirla, lo único que le había transmitido Anne era frialdad; pero ahora su aura se estaba transformando debido a sus sentimientos y se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa—. Que no había que tener miedo. Que el miedo no sirve de nada. ¡Que es posible no temer nada y que si es así, todo irá bien! Te creí, me lo creí todo… estaba tan fascinada por ti y tus mentiras.

—No eran mentiras…

—¡Tal vez para ti no las fueran! —Anne levantó la voz, vibrante y silbante como el viento durante una tormenta. La débil estructura del Ucchan's se tambaleó sobre ellos—. Pero para mí no era así, ¿sabes? Yo sí necesitaba el miedo.

—Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

Anne se movió. Ranma pensó que, siendo un fantasma, flotaría por el aire o aparecería donde quisiera como la vio hacer en el almacén, pero la joven caminó sobre el suelo. Sus pies, tan blancos como el resto de ella, pisaban descalzos el suelo y dejaban huellas de agua a su paso.

—Tiempo después de que tú te hubieras marchado me tropecé con esos niños que me hacían la vida imposible —comenzó a contarle. Daba pasos pequeños y se desviaba para dar una vuelta o rodear un escombro, Ranma se mantuvo alerta aunque no estaba seguro de si se acercaba a él o no—. Mi instinto siempre me pedía que huyera de ellos o me escondiera para evitar sus burlas o sus bromas. Eso era lo que hacía para sobrevivir antes de conocerte a ti.

. Pero aquel día, al verlos, aunque sentí miedo como siempre, tu rostro apareció en mi mente. Y oí tu voz, tan clara como si aún estuvieras allí, diciéndome que no huyera. Que plantara cara y me deshiciera del miedo de una vez. ¡Yo ansiaba ser como tú, al menos demostrarme a mí misma que podía estar a tu altura!

. Sabía que si continuaba escondiéndome jamás podría alcanzarte a ti. Para mí eras… la persona más asombrosa que jamás había conocido. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por poder caminar a tu lado.

. Así que no hui. Ni me escondí. Soporté de pie y con la cabeza alta los insultos, desprecios y burlas de todos ellos… y lo hice pensando en ti. En que por fin podrías sentirte orgulloso de mí. Pero las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba. ¡Nada salió como tú me dijiste que sería!

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. Sabía de qué día estaba hablando Anne, así que sabía perfectamente _cómo_ salieron las cosas.

—Anne, lo siento… yo no quería…

—Esos niños no se vieron impresionados por mi valentía, ¿sabes? —Anne siguió hablando—. Más bien fue al contrario; les molestó que me comportara así y me lo hicieron pagar… con mi vida.

El chico bajó la vista, avergonzado.

—Sí… sé lo que pasó.

—Pasó por tu culpa, Ranma —replicó ella. Volvió a sonar serena de repente; la tormenta había pasado pero él supo que no debía confiarse—. El miedo me servía para seguir viviendo, pero tú me convenciste de que no debía hacerle caso y me morí.

. Esos niños me sometieron a mis peores temores, hasta que ya no pude resistirlo más y después… morí. Y todo fue responsabilidad tuya. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Te queda lo bastante claro?

Ranma apretó la mandíbula, abatido. Porque desgraciadamente sí, lo entendía. Y sí, veía el papel que él había jugado en esa trágica historia, con rotunda claridad. Y se sintió mal por ello aunque solo fuera un crío de seis años que no sabía lo que decía. Él solo repetía las mismas majaderías que su padre le había metido en la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a saber las consecuencias que eso tendría?

—Lo lamento mucho, Anne —murmuró, con absoluta sinceridad y mirando al suelo compungido—. Yo no quería que te ocurriera nada malo. No sabía lo que pasaría… — ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Cómo pides perdón a alguien que te acusa de su muerte? Además sospechaba que dijera lo que dijera, nada consolaría a la pobre Anne. Pero, y esto hizo que Ranma alzara de nuevo su rostro, el sufrimiento de la fantasma no era el único que le importaba—. Si querías herirme podrías haberme atacado a mí; no había razón para que les hicieras algo tan horrible a mis amigas…

—¿Y cómo podría atacarte a ti? ¡Si nada te asusta! —Anne sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que yo quería era que alguien más sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí aquel día. El mismo miedo, el mismo pánico…

—¡Pero, ¿por qué?!

—Para no sentirme tan sola, tal vez —respondió ella—. Por eso confronté a esas chicas con sus grandes temores…

—¡Y también hiciste que me temieran a mí!

—¡Es a ti a quien pretendo castigar, Ranma! ¿No te gusta que te tengan miedo… tus prometidas? —Anne hizo aparecer en su mano un nuevo sobre que, a buen seguro era igual que los anteriores que Ranma había visto. Lo agitó en su dirección y el chico tuvo un horrible presentimiento, el peor de todos hasta ahora—. Ya has adivinado que aún no he terminado mi cometido.

_¡Akane!_ Pensó él al instante. ¡Pretendía hacerle lo mismo a ella!

—Akane… —Susurró Anne, leyéndole la mente—. La has dejado sola, ¿verdad? Tú siempre nos dejas solas en el peor momento posible…

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Alzó sus puños de nuevo y se movió hacia ella, aún sin saber qué podía hacer contra un fantasma—. ¡A ella no le hagas nada!

Anne levantó la cabeza. Por un momento, su postura se volvió totalmente vertical, sin encorvarse ni encogerse sobre sí misma; así parecía mucho más aterradora.

—¿Qué… a ella no le haga nada? ¿Y por qué no… a ella? —Anne dibujó una desagradable sonrisa torcida, parecía que hubiese olvidado como era una real. Sus dientes asomaron brevemente por entre sus labios; estaban podridos—. Es ella… ¿no? Ella es la elegida.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza sin saber qué más decir. Trataba de pensar en algo, alguna técnica debía conocer que pudiera usarse contra los espíritus, pero no se le ocurría nada.

_¡Maldición!_

—Tengo que dejarte ahora, Ranma —anunció Anne—. He quedado con alguien en la oscuridad y ya debe estar esperándome.

—¡No, espera! ¡Akane no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ni siquiera estaba en Kansai!

—Hasta la vista, Ranma.

Ranma arremetió contra ella, no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Pero su fuerza no le sirvió de nada. Antes de que llegara hasta ella, Anne se desvaneció y el chico salió disparado contra el suelo y fue incapaz de parar la caída con sus manos. Además sus pies resbalaron por el agua y cayó, sin remedio golpeándose la cara contra el suelo.

Aulló de dolor pero se puso en pie de un salto. Sintió la sangre correr por su cara, probablemente le sangraba la nariz, pero no hizo caso. Tenía que darse prisa y encontrar a Akane antes de que lo hiciera el fantasma.

.

.

Akane había acertado en su suposición de que no habría nadie más dentro del pasaje del terror. Y no supo, en principio, si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

De hecho, estuvo remoloneando en la entrada unos instantes antes de atreverse a pasar. Le ponía un poco… nerviosa. No le preocupaba el día del festival porque todos sus compañeros y Ranma estarían dentro con ella, a pesar de sus aterradores disfraces, eso le daría la suficiente seguridad como para permanecer dentro sin temer nada.

Pero ahora no había nadie.

_Hemos hecho un buen trabajo_ opinó, al echar un vistazo al interior del túnel. _Da verdadero miedo…_

Lo peor es que ella había ayudado a crearlo y sabía perfectamente que ese lugar era simplemente el pasillo que iba desde los lavabos de la segunda planta hasta la puerta de la vieja enfermería. ¡Solo eso! No era aterrador… era el mismo lugar solo que ahora estaba oscuro, con luces rojas para iluminar el camino y decorado para dar miedo. Ni siquiera estaban sus compañeros ocultos tras las puertas de las aulas con sus disfraces para dar un buen susto a los caminantes; esa era su gran idea para el festival.

Entonces, ¿por qué le daba tanto miedo?

Akane temía que sus sospechas sobre las intenciones de Ranma fueran reales y la hubiera citado allí para asustarla. ¿Y si de pronto salía de una de las puertas y la daba tal susto que…?

_Aun así, debo entrar_ se dijo respirando hondo. _Soy una artista marcial y esto es como si fuera un desafío; tengo que dar la cara_. Esas palabras siempre solían convencerla para dejar a un lado sus temores y ser valiente.

Mucho más segura, apartó las cortinas de tonos púrpura y rojo sangre que habían colocado a modo de entrada. Sobre ellas estaba el cartel con los caracteres "Pasaje del terror" y la clase a la que pertenecía. Nada más cruzar, la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas se volvió tinieblas; los ojos de la chica tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pero por fin pudo distinguir las paredes y los bultos que había por el suelo gracias a las lámparas de luz roja que habían colocado.

Había silencio, como es lógico y las puertas de las aulas estaban cerradas. Pero allí dentro el frío era terrible, mucho peor que al otro lado.

_Qué raro… ¿cómo habrán conseguido que la temperatura sea tan distinta?_

Sin pensarlo demasiado echó a andar por el centro del pasillo, no pensaba acercarse demasiado a ninguna de las puertas por lo que pudiera pasar. Así, si su gracioso prometido pretendía cogerla por sorpresa saliendo de alguna de ellas, Akane tendría espacio para esquivarle y darle un buen capón como castigo.

_Aunque espero que no sea necesario_ se dijo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró en todas direcciones mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Nunca había entendido por qué a Ranma le gustaba tanto asustarla, excepto por lo bien que se lo pasaba después riéndose de ella.

_Es un idiota._

Algunos chicos llevaban a sus amigas al cine a ver películas de terror y asustarlas, pero no para reírse de ellas, sino porque esperaban que ellas se refugiaran en sus brazos en busca de protección. Pero sabía que Ranma no buscaba eso cuando la asustaba.

_Sí, es un completo idiota_, se reafirmó. Después se mordió el labio inferior. _Pero… aun así me gusta_ reconoció ella, con un cierto fastidio. _Puede que yo también sea un poco idiota._

Al menos le consolaba (a ratos) no ser la única que se había fijado en semejante bobo. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi… ¡Y quien sabía si no habría más! Todas tontas por igual. Yendo detrás de un tontorrón como él que además parecía totalmente indiferente a esos temas.

O al menos… así había sido hasta ahora.

A Akane siempre le pareció raro que Ranma no hiciera caso a las insinuaciones de ninguna de sus otras prometidas. Si bien ella siempre había mantenido las distancias, en el caso de las otras no podía ser más distinto. Kodachi había hecho varios intentos para llevárselo a su casa a vivir con ella, Ukyo no cegaba en su empeño de atraerle usando como cebo su comida y su supuesta "amistad infantil" para lograr un acercamiento romántico, y Shampoo… ¡Por favor, si hasta se le había metido desnuda en la bañera! ¡Y también en la cama!

Mientras que el resto de sus compañeros masculinos de clase no paraban de inventar estúpidas estrategias para acercarse y tener contacto con chicas, Ranma se comportaba como si ese tema le diera igual. Esa era una de las razones por las que ella no había visto la necesidad de intentar acercarse a él _de ese modo_. ¿Para qué molestarse? ¡Si él no respondía a los intentos desesperados de acercamiento de chicas tan guapas como Ukyo o Shampoo! ¿Qué podía esperar ella?

No, era una pérdida de tiempo. Y una posible humillación que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Pero ocurría algo… Y es que Akane empezó a sentir sus propios instintos. Ella también era joven, quería experimentar lo que era sentirse amada y deseada, así como sus amigas lo estaban haciendo con sus novios. Su curiosidad se despertó y pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran besos, abrazos, caricias, citas… ¡Necesitaba un novio! Pero no podía conseguir uno porque ya tenía un prometido.

Además… Y esto era lo peor de todo; ella quería experimentar esas cosas con Ranma. Los otros chicos que veía por ahí no le provocaban nada.

¡Se sintió tan frustrada!

Hasta que empezó a notar, con sorpresa, que su prometido podía no ser tan diferente al resto de chicos de su edad como ella había pensado. Se fijó en que a menudo la miraba de un modo distinto a como solía hacerlo antes; con más intensidad, y más tiempo, a veces casi sin parpadear. Se mostraba inquieto cada vez que se rozaban sin querer y después, por el contrario, era él quien parecía buscar su contacto aunque tuviera que disimular de la peor manera para lograrlo. Pero, lamentablemente, más allá de eso… no hizo nada más.

_¡Si fuera más tímido viviría bajo una roca! _Se quejó ella.

No podía esperar nada de él, eso lo sabía. Estaba claro que todo dependía de ella, pero esa idea también le provocaba vergüenza y ansiedad. No obstante, Akane se puso a reflexionar sobre ello y cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

Si los instintos adolescentes de Ranma también estaban despertando cabía la posibilidad de que ella no fuera la única receptora de su atención. Más teniendo en cuenta lo lanzadas que eran sus otras prometidas; y pensó, con cierta angustia, que si no empezaba a moverse, alguna de ellas lo atraería con sus más que destacables encantos y Akane lo perdería para siempre.

_Así que, básicamente no me quedó otra opción, _meditó ella poniéndose roja.

Bien. Ella tampoco era una experta en seducción, ni mucho menos. Y le faltaba confianza en sí misma para imitar a una gran maestra en el tema como lo era Shampoo, por ejemplo. Así que, ¿qué podía hacer? Después de noches enteras sin dormir, preocupada y dándole vueltas a ese asunto… No se le ocurrió nada.

_Nada de nada._

Nada, salvo hacer lo más evidente y sencillo, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para atrapar la atención del tontorrón de Ranma. Primero trató de suavizar un poco su carácter, ser menos agresiva y controlar sus propios nervios y temores que eran los que la hacían patear y mandar a volar a su prometido cada vez que él trataba de acercarse.

_Al menos eso sirvió para que no nos peleáramos tanto entre nosotros._

Fue un avance, pero no era suficiente. Sin embargo se produjo un efecto curioso. Cuanto menos agresiva era ella, menos idiota era él. Lo cierto es que el chico respondió rápidamente y con gran entusiasmo a estos pequeños cambios, como si de hecho lo llevara esperando un tiempo.

Después de aquello, siendo realistas, solo cabía seguir por un único camino: _ser ella misma_. Si de pronto hubiese pasado de pegarle con su mazo a refrotarse contra él a la mínima oportunidad como hacían _otras_, probablemente habría asustado a Ranma. Además Akane se sentía incapaz de comportarse así. Tenía que ser más sutil, ir de poco a poco, acercándose y dando lugar a pequeños roces, a miradas, a comentarios más afectuosos, a gestos cercanos pero no demasiado íntimos.

¡Se le hizo eterno! ¡Ella no tenía tanta paciencia! Sus instintos le pedían que fuera más rápido, a lo bruto (como justamente él la llamaba a veces). Pero no, se contuvo. Porque tenía la seguridad de estar haciendo las cosas como debían hacerse y por una vez, dejó de pensar en las otras prometidas y no se sintió culpable por aprovechar que los dos vivían bajo el mismo techo para tener más oportunidades de acercarse a él.

Por fin, Akane comprobó que sus gestos empezaban a cosechar resultados positivos. Ranma, aunque sorprendido, parecía responder bien; incluso le pillaba mirándola anhelante cada vez que se quedaban a solas. Poco a poco, Akane fue ganando confianza y volviéndose más osada… parecía estar teniendo éxito en su empeño, pero aún percibía algo que se interponía entre ellos. Algo más que el evidente hecho de que seguían sin decirse a las claras lo que sentían, claro.

No sabía lo que era, pero había algo que hacía que Ranma se contuviera. Se mostraba tenso e impaciente cuando la miraba, pero al mismo tiempo siempre parecía estar a punto de retroceder cuando ella daba un paso adelante.

_¿Estaré haciendo algo mal?_ Se preguntó Akane. Pero sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios._ No, no soy yo. Seguro que es cosa suya… idiota._

¡Era tan aburrido dar vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema! Pero al menos le había servido para recorrer más de la mitad del pasaje sin dejarse asustar. Eso la animó, pero cayó entonces en que aún no había señales de Ranma por ningún lado.

_¿Dónde se ha metido?_ Se preguntó, fastidiada. Al fondo podía ver ya los biombos que señalaban el final del túnel, así que se detuvo y resopló.

Decidió retroceder y buscarle por otro lado cuando escuchó algo y se puso alerta. De hecho, todo el cuerpo se le erizó cuando escuchó el llanto.

Alguien lloraba. Eran sollozos quedos, que alguien intenta amortiguar pero que oía cada vez más cerca porque se estaban descontrolando. Akane cerró las manos y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hola? —murmuró.

Nadie respondió, pero el llanto siguió.

Si alguien lloraba, quizás era que necesitaba ayuda. Así que se dio la vuelta y trató de seguir el sonido del llanto. Tuvo que retroceder varios metros, y al hacerlo se encontró con que la puerta de una de las aulas estaba abierta.

_Estaban… todas cerradas hace un momento_.

Alguien más debía haber entrado al pasaje, puede que uno de sus compañeros para hacer un arreglo de última hora o algo así. Akane volvió a respirar hondo y se acercó a la puerta; sin duda el llanto provenía de allí. Se asomó con cuidado y vio que dentro del aula había una chica agachada, con el rostro hundido en sus rodillas y llorando amargamente. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela arrugado y la larga melena rubia se arrastraba por el suelo.

Akane se calmó un poco al verla y decidió acercarse para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

Acudió a su lado y se inclinó ligeramente.

—Hola —saludó en primer lugar. La chica interrumpió su llanto pero no levantó la vista—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Unos chicos me han encerrado aquí dentro —contestó la otra. Alzó un poco el rostro y sus ojos azules asomaron para mirar a Akane—. Saben que este lugar me da mucho miedo. Querían burlarse de mí.

Eso era algo que ella podía entender, así que se sintió rápidamente congraciada con esa chica.

—Creo que a mí me ha pasado igual —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Me parece que el tonto de mi prometido me ha citado aquí para asustarme —reconoció Akane. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo a su lado—. Pero no debes tener miedo, nada de lo que hay aquí dentro es real.

—¿No es real?

—¡Claro que no! —Akane sonrió para darle ánimos—. Espera, creo que tengo un pañuelo por aquí —Volvió la cabeza para revisar sus bolsillos y siguió hablando—. Todo lo que ves son solo adornos. No debes tener miedo.

—¿Y tú, Akane? ¿Tú tienes miedo?

Iba a responder a la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no le había dicho a esa chica como se llamaba. Pero entonces, ella la cogió de un brazo. Su piel estaba húmeda y muy fría.

Akane volvió el resto lentamente y se dio cuenta de que la joven que tenía al lado ya no llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, sino un extraño vestido blanco y muy sucio que estaba tan mojado como su larga mata de pelo. A la nariz le llegó un olor nauseabundo que sin duda provenía de la joven.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

La desconocida ocultaba su rostro tras los cabellos y se había sumido en el silencio. Akane, con el corazón encogido, trató de soltarse de esa mano de hielo pero los dedos largos y huesudos se hincaron en su piel con dolor.

—Dime… —Habló la chica de nuevo. Entonces giró su rostro hacia ella y le mostró algo que no era más que una calavera recubierta por una fina capa de piel podrida, de tono cenizo y que estaba lleno de agujeros por los que asomaban repugnantes insectos que se alimentaban de ella; Akane pudo oír los crujidos que hacían al masticar—. ¿Estás asustada?

Akane soltó un terrible alarido que retumbó a lo largo y ancho de aquel corredor, pero que no salió del pasaje del terror.

**.**

**8.**

**.**

Ranma llegó al instituto como si se tratara de un huracán furioso y descontrolado. Recorrió todas las plantas buscando a Akane y abrió de una fuerte patada cada una de las puertas que se interpusieron en su camino. Fue preguntando por ella a gritos a todo aquel que se fue encontrando, pero nadie le decía nada útil. Sí, todos la habían visto en algún momento durante el día pero ninguno sabía dónde estaba.

Empezó a angustiarse de veras pero no se rindió.

Después de un buen rato dio con una chica que le confirmó sus peores temores.

—Yo le entregué una nota que me había dado una chica para ella —le relató Miyu—. Aunque es raro, porque en el sobre ponía: _a mi prometida._

. ¿No era tuyo?

—¡No, no lo era! —gritó Ranma fuera de sí. Anne había atraído a Akane con el mismo truco de la carta y seguramente ya la tendría en sus garras—. ¿Sabes a dónde se dirigió después de leerla?

—No. Yo me fui antes de que la abriera.

Se acabó. No había a quién más preguntar… No podía saber dónde había citado a Akane.

¡Pero tenía que encontrarla antes de que la atacara!

_Piensa, Saotome, piensa…_ se apremió, apretándose las sienes de la cabeza como si así pudiera estrujar su cerebro. _¿Qué dijo Anne antes?_ Hizo memoria… el fantasma dijo algo de confrontar a sus prometidas con sus grandes miedos. Y después… al despedirse, mencionó que había quedado con Akane en la oscuridad.

_Un gran temor de Akane… algo que está en la oscuridad… ¡¿qué es?!_

¡El pasaje del terror! Se le ocurrió al instante y estuvo seguro que ese era el lugar, así que hacía allí se dirigió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

_Por favor, que no le haya hecho nada todavía…_

No, Akane no podía cogerle miedo como les había pasado a las demás.

¡Ella no!

.

.

—_El miedo es bueno —Me dijo la voz que provenía de mi interior—. El miedo te mantiene a salvo. Te aleja del peligro y te salva. El miedo… es necesario._

—_¿Necesario? —pregunté con mi propia voz. Pensé que podía tener razón._

—_Tengo razón —dijo la otra voz. La voz de los insectos que ahora formaban parte de mí. Los sentía moverse en mi interior, anhelantes de nuevo alimento—. Eso es lo que tienes hacer ahora. Enseñar a esas pobres chicas el valor del miedo._

—_¿Qué chicas?_

—_Las prometidas de Ranma Saotome._

—_Ranma…_

—_Así las salvaremos, ¿no quieres ayudarlas? —La voz se hizo más fuerte, llenaba cada espacio vacío de mi mente y mi propia voz empezaba a perderse en ella—. A ellas también las ha engañado, pero si las demuestras la importancia de tener miedo podrás salvarlas._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_¡Asustándolas! —cantó la voz. Por primera vez sonó muy feliz—. Si logramos que ellas le teman, las salvaremos de Saotome. Serán libres… como tú._

_Sí. Había que salvarlas. Ellas también debían ser libres de la peligrosa influencia de Ranma Saotome. Como yo. Estaba segura de que esa era mi misión, era lo que me quedaba por hacer._

_Y después… tal vez podría descansar para siempre._

.

.

Anne sabía cuál era su misión.

Por eso se regocijó en su victoria al escuchar el grito de Akane. Un grito desgarrador, aterrorizado y agónico. Ella era la última. Pronto todo habría acabado y ella lo habría conseguido.

De haber podido sentir algo, seguramente en ese momento se habría sentido pletórica.

Una a una. En realidad había sido muy fácil. Las tres habían recibido el sobre con alegría. Las tres estaban tan engatusadas por Saotome que no habían dudado un instante en mirar en su interior en busca de palabras de amor; pero solo encontraron miedo. Sus peores temores. Y cuando ella se los había mostrado y habían podido sufrirlos en propia piel, todas sucumbieron al miedo. Igual que le pasó a ella antes de morir.

Del mismo modo, esas chicas sufrieron el malestar del pánico y la angustia que paralizó su cuerpo y su mente hasta que ya no podían ver más allá, ni distinguir fantasía de realidad. La amazona se había visto realmente como una anciana, la cocinera había creído perder sus manos… Por esa razón, ante la pregunta todas cedieron; _sí, estoy asustada_. Se habían dejado ir en el miedo como ella hizo. Ahora eran libres, todas se habían liberado de ese absurdo enamoramiento por Ranma Saotome y le temían.

Y cuando hay miedo, no puede haber amor. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Solo faltaba una. En cuanto Akane admitiera su miedo y lo abrazara verdaderamente para dejar de sufrir, su amor por Saotome se desvanecería y también sería libre.

Y Anne, por fin, podría descansar de una vez por todas.

Miró a su víctima. Encogida en el suelo, con lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos pugnando por salir y volvió a acercarse a ella para preguntar una vez más. Tenía que oír las palabras de su boca.

—¿Estás asustada?

Akane alzó la vista, el pecho se le movía furiosamente y tenía el rostro descompuesto.

—¡Sí… lo estoy! —respondió.

Pero… algo no iba bien. Anne lo sintió… percibía su miedo, pero también algo más. De pronto Akane se irguió, poniéndose de rodillas y alargó una mano hacia ella. La cogió de una mejilla y tiró de ella con decisión.

—¡Quítate ya la máscara! —Le gritó con ferocidad—. ¡Ya sé que todo esto es una broma pesada!

—¿Broma? —Anne retrocedió, alejándose de ella y la miró, confusa—. No… no entiendo. Deberías estar paralizada por el terror.

¿Se había equivocado? ¿Acaso esa chica no le tenía un miedo terrible a los fantasmas y los monstruos? ¡Pero si podía percibir su miedo, incluso saborearlo! Akane Tendo estaba muerta de miedo… y aun así, su expresión no podía ser más decidida.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Akane se apartó un poco y alzó sus puños.

—Me dan miedo muchas cosas —Le dijo sin ningún reparo—. Y lo acepto. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Pero siempre me enfrento a ellas, sin huir ni esconderme.

Anne entornó los ojos. Entonces… ¿se podía hacer algo más con el miedo aparte de huir de él o abrazarle? Esa chica parecía estar usando su miedo para hacer crecer su valor. Entonces, había otra manera…

_¡No! ¡No la escuches! ¡Acaba de una vez!_

La voz que provenía de dentro de ella chilló en sus oídos. ¡Pero no podía hacer nada! Esa chica estaba decidida a pelear contra el miedo, si no sucumbía a él… ¿qué podía hacer ella?

—¡Akane!

El gritó resonó desde el otro lado del túnel. Y ambas reconocieron la voz al instante.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane, bajando la guardia un instante— ¡Ranma!

_¡No, si él la salva se acabó todo!_

Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué podía hacer ella ahora?

_¡Atrápala!_

Y Anne obedeció. Se abalanzó sobre Akane y la atrapó por detrás, pegándola a su frío cuerpo en el mismo instante en que Ranma aparecía en el aula a través de la puerta entornada. Sus ojos fueron hasta su prometida y la repasaron de arriba abajo en busca de heridas. Aunque él era el que estaba herido, aún tenía restos de sangre en la cara y la nariz.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —chilló Akane al verle.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó él a su vez y la joven asintió; la cabeza era lo único que podía mover. Entonces Ranma endureció sus rasgos y miró al fantasma—. ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! ¡Anne, ella no tiene nada que ver! ¡Aclararemos entre tú y yo!

—¿Anne… _la pálida_? —murmuró Akane y su rostro se puso blanco—. Entonces… ¿es un fantasma de verdad?

—Sí, lo soy —siseó Anne en su oído. Sintió que el miedo volvía a crecer en el cuerpo de esa joven, pero por desgracia la voz del chico lo deshizo de un solo golpe.

—Akane, tranquila, no dejaré que te haga nada. Confía en mí —Así de sencillo, el miedo ya no estaba. Esa chica confiaba ciegamente en él y no tenía ni idea de que esa sería su perdición. Pero Anne estaba decidida a mostrárselo a Akane y cumplir con su misión—. ¡Anne, por favor, no le hagas nada! ¡Déjala ir!

_Mira eso_ le indicó la voz. Ya no chillaba, susurraba con malicia entre sus pensamientos… parecía complacida. _Mira su expresión… ¿captas su miedo?_

¡Sí! Lo captaba… El miedo de Ranma estaba despertando en él. El gran Saotome que no temía a nadie ahora estaba siendo torturado por el pánico a perder a esa chica.

—Puedo sentirlo… —dijo Anne en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y sonrió—. Es muy intenso…

_Entonces, ya sabes lo que hacer._

Anne asintió.

—Ranma… ¿estás asustado?

El chico la miró sin comprender pero en un segundo frunció el ceño y exclamó:

—¡A mí no me da miedo nada!

—Eso ya lo veremos…

Y Anne desapareció ante sus ojos llevándose a Akane con ella.

Ranma parpadeó, incrédulo, pero ya no estaban allí. Del techo del túnel cayó algo que le dio en la cabeza; era una nueva fotografía, pero esta vez era para él. Sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Maldita!

La fotografía mostraba a Akane inconsciente, mojada y muy pálida a orillas de lo que parecía ser el canal que recorría la ciudad de Nerima.

**.**

**9.**

**.**

Ranma creía saber el punto exacto que mostraba aquella odiosa fotografía y decidió fiarse de su instinto y encaminarse hacia allí, antes que volver a mirarla y asegurarse. Le daba escalofríos.

Por fin entendía el truco de las fotografías.

Anne las enviaba a sus víctimas para torturarlas y crear una desagradable expectación en ellas. Les mostraba su mayor temor; a Shampoo le aterraba envejecer y debilitarse, a Ukyo perder su restaurante y todo lo que eso significaba y a él…

_Akane…_

Esa foto no representaba a una Akane inconsciente junto al canal; no, representaba a Akane… muerta. ¡Por eso no se atrevía a volver a mirarla! A pesar de llevarla consigo. La idea era demasiado terrible, demasiado perturbadora… Ranma había descubierto en parte el juego de Anne y por eso sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico, pero no paraba de pensar en qué haría si cuando llegaba al canal se encontraba a su prometida ya…

_¡No, no! ¡Ni hablar!_ Trataba de decirse mientras corría a toda velocidad, saltaba y literalmente volaba cruzando la ciudad. _¡Puedo evitarlo, puedo salvarla! Pero no debo dejarme llevar por el miedo ahora… ¡Eso es lo que ella quiere!_

Y sabía que para eso, primero necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco como fuera. Por desgracia, ante la perspectiva tan horrible de que Anne pudiera hacer con Akane lo mismo que hizo con las otras (o algo mucho peor que él no quería ni considerar) era imposible. Por eso cuando por fin llegó al canal, estaba poco menos que desquiciado. Solo quería encontrar a Akane cuanto antes y constatar que estaba bien, que ese fantasma vengativo no se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima porque, de lo contrario, aún no sabía cómo, se lo haría pagar para el resto de la eternidad.

—¡Akane! —La llamó, hinchando bien sus pulmones y berreando con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Akaaaaneeeeee!

Recorrió el canal gritando y escrutando cada rincón. El agua bajaba aquel día con mucha fuerza y su presencia hacía que la sensación de frío fuera más intensa. El viento soplaba, desgarrador, sin edificios ni casas cerca que sirvieran de escudo, pero Ranma estaba tan alterado que apenas notaba una ligera brisa.

A lo lejos vio una figura y su corazón dio un brinco. Con fuerzas renovadas se dirigió hacia ellas, aunque nunca imaginó encontrarse con una estampa como la que se encontró.

Anne estaba apartada del borde del canal por varios metros, vuelta hacia él y con los brazos ligeramente extendidos, como si le esperara; Ranma apenas la miró unos segundos. Tras ella, había una enorme cantidad de insectos que se amontonaban unos sobre otros hasta formar una columna y después se estiraban sobre el agua formando un arco al final del cual estaba su prometida. Parecía inconsciente, pero él supo que seguía viva. La sostenían sobre las aguas como si los bichos fueran una caña de pescar y Akane el cebo que se preparaba para ser zambullido.

—Akane… —Ranma jadeó la verla tan indefensa. ¡Por su culpa! Miró los insectos y casi al instante supo que no eran normales. Para empezar los insectos no se comportaban así; además estos desprendían un aura tan oscura y poderosa que le hizo estremecerse. Emitían un zumbido repulsivo y sus ojos brillaban con una inquietante luz roja.

_¿Demonios?_ Se preguntó.

Anne por el contrario se mantenía serena y sus ojos seguían siendo de un tono desvaído, aunque su expresión parecía más despierta que nunca. ¿Ansiosa?

_Puede que este ansiosa por destruirme…_

—Eres increíblemente rápido, Ranma —Le dijo como si nada.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —espetó el chico. Adoptó su clásica posición de combate y la desafió con la mirada—. Aclaremos esto de una vez. Pienso vencerte, no me importa si eres un fantasma, un demonio o una chica; y cuando lo haya hecho, dejarás en paz a Akane.

Anne ni se inmutó, aunque calló varios segundos como si se estuviera pensando esa oferta. Los insectos, por su parte, seguían gruñendo y agitándose unos contra otros. Parecía que estuvieran nerviosos o quizás hambrientos, pero Ranma se fijó en que no tocaban a Akane más que para sujetarla sobre las aguas que cada vez hacían más ruido. El caudal parecía más abundante y la fuerza con que corría se había vuelto más salvaje.

—Yo no quiero pelear contigo, Ranma —dijo Anne llamando su atención de nuevo—. Ni vencerte. No estoy aquí para eso.

—¡¿Y para qué has venido entonces?!

Anne le observó parpadeando lentamente. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse y sus rayos, que no incidían en ella, sí que parecían iluminarla de un modo misterioso. Las luces jugaban en su rostro pálido y por un momento a Ranma le pareció ver en él extrañas marcas y agujeros que al instante desaparecieron, pero que le provocaron un escalofrío.

Pensó que Anne estaba buscando una respuesta pero estaba equivocado. Ella esperaba lo mismo de él y cuando se hartó, resopló hundiendo sus hombros y se giró para mirar a los insectos. Estos volvieron sus cabezas hacia ella al unísono.

—¡Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?! —Ranma se puso alerta. Anne y los insectos se miraban mutuamente como si mantuvieran una conversación silenciosa. Entonces, de pronto, la tira de insectos que sujetaba a Akane descendió unos centímetros y el cuerpo de su prometida también lo hizo—. ¡Espera, quieta! ¡Para!

—Akane no sabe nadar… ¿verdad? —murmuró Anne sin dignarse a mirarle si quiera. Usó un tono falsamente melancólico al hablar—. Yo tampoco sabía… aunque no me habría servido de mucho atrapada en aquel espantoso barril.

El cuerpo de Akane descendió un nuevo centímetro, sus pies estaban a punto de rozar el agua.

—¡Quieta! —ordenó Ranma, desesperado. No, no iba a esperar más; solo a él se le ocurriría tratar de razonar con un maldito espíritu—. ¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño!

Ranma se lanzó hacia Anne con una velocidad incluso mayor que la que le había impulsado para llegar allí. La joven solo tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que el chico cayera sobre ella con la pierna extendida, pero la patada atravesó al espectro limpiamente y él aterrizó en el suelo. Giró sobre sí mismo, sin desfallecer y atizó un nuevo golpe.

Aunque volvió a fallar.

Pero Ranma era obstinado y más si la vida de Akane dependía de él, de modo que encadenó un golpe tras otro, siempre dirigidos hacia la delgaducha figura de Anne, y ni una sola vez logró golpearla.

—Soy un espíritu, Ranma —le recordó ella cuando el chico volvió a golpear el suelo con su puño—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerme daño así?

—¡Cállate!

El muchacho no se rindió. Echó mano de todas y cada una de las técnicas que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y todas las usó contra Anne, pero ninguna parecía dar resultado. Ni el ataque de las castañas calientes logró rozarla, ni el puño del dragón pudo alcanzarla. Ni una sola. Pero aun con todo Ranma no se detuvo y siguió esgrimiendo todos sus conocimientos de artista marcial contra ella. Cuando estos se agotaron, tozudo, los repitió una segunda y tercera vez. No consiguió nada y acabó agotado.

Con su último y más letal ataque, cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo y sintió que la arena le arañaba la piel y su polvillo le inundaba la nariz.

Frente a sus ojos, escocidos por el sudor, aparecieron los pies blancos y desnudos de Anne. Pero no había sombra bajo ella. Porque era un maldito espíritu.

_Pero tiene que haber una manera de vencerla_ se dijo, a pesar de todo.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡No has entendido nada! —Anne parecía ahora frustrada, desalentada… hasta un poco decepcionada—. Esto solo ha servido para consumir mucho del poco tiempo que le queda a Akane.

—Akane… —Con dificultad Ranma giró el rostro hacia ella y comprobó que la fila de insectos había bajado tanto que el cuerpo de su prometida estaba sumergido en el agua hasta la cintura. Aun así, ella seguía inconsciente—. ¿Por qué…? Ella no te ha hecho nada. Es a mí a quien quieres matar, ¿no es cierto?

Anne resopló.

—¿Ves cómo no has entendido nada?

El cuerpo de Akane bajó de nuevo, el agua le llegaba por debajo del pecho.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

Akane bajó de nuevo y el agua le llegó hasta el cuello.

—¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Anne se inclinó a su lado y le miró fijamente, apartándose esa mata de pelo muerto y sucio de la cara.

—¿Estás asustado, Ranma? —Le preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes miedo ahora?

Los insectos soltaron a Akane y la chica se hundió definitivamente. Ranma gruñó, sacó fuerzas de donde apenas le quedaba un aliento y logró ponerse en pie.

—¡Akane! —Corrió hacia el borde del canal dispuesto a saltar para salvarla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar la masa de insectos de ojos rojos se arrojó sobre él y le aplastaron contra el suelo—. ¡No, soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ¡Se ahogará!

Luchó contra ellos como pudo pero por más insectos que aplastaba o arrancaba la cabeza, aparecían otros que le sepultaban de nuevo. No separó los ojos del canal en ningún momento, la buscó con la mirada pero la chica no salía a flote. ¡No salía a flote!

Ranma chilló, colérico y alzó su puño. Reunió parte de su energía y aún sin hacer la espiral, consiguió sacar de su cuerpo parte de la energía necesaria para quemar a esos asquerosos bichos que chillaron agonizante mientras caían en llamas, algunos explotaron esparciendo sus tripas y vísceras. Pero consiguió librarse de ellos.

Salió disparado al agua y se lanzó de cabeza. Apenas notó el cambio de su cuerpo que se volvió el de una pequeña pelirroja, buceó como un loco con los ojos muy abiertos buscando a la chica, sin pensar en nada durante varios minutos, ni siquiera en que se estaba quedando sin aire.

No, no saldría a la superficie hasta que no la hubiera encontrado.

Cuando los pulmones le ardieron como el infierno, la avistó a unos metros de él. Se había quedado enganchada con las raíces submarinas de un árbol.

Pataleó como un loco hacia ella y de un rápido movimiento la agarró, liberándola y después, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar pataleó hacia la superficie.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire al sacar la cabeza y después sacó la de Akane. La llamó varias veces pero ella no respondió. Antes de dejarse llevar por el pánico la condujo hasta la orilla y la sacó del agua cogiéndola en brazos. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que definitivamente sus piernas dejaron de funcionarle. La cargó contra él y miró su rostro, ansioso.

Anne arqueó las cejas al ver el cambio en su aspecto, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a ellos y los miró en silencio.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane, despierta! —La zarandeó un poco pero la chica no respondió. Su cuerpo flácido y húmedo se resbalaba de entre sus brazos y Ranma tenía que cargarla una y otra vez—. ¡Akane, abre los ojos! ¡Venga, despierta! ¡Despierta, marimacho cabezota!

—No va a despertar —dijo Anne—. Mírala… está muerta.

—¡No, no lo está!

—Está tan muerta como yo.

¡No! Mentía, pretendía engañarle para asustarle y que sufriera. Pero él sabía que no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Akane no podía morir.

—¡Akane! ¡Despierta! ¡AKANE!

Cualquiera se habría despertado con semejante grito, cualquiera que pudiera despertar. Ranma se dio cuenta entonces. Era verdad… Akane no respiraba, porque ya no vivía.

El chico resbaló sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos se fueron lejos, muy lejos en busca de algo que no supo qué era. Solo quería ver algo distinto al horror que tenía delante, pero aunque lo encontrara, seguía sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Akane sobre él. No podía huir de esa sensación, así que volvió a mirar su rostro tan pálido, brillante por las gotas de agua.

_Está muerta…_ pensó su cerebro. _Akane ya no… volverá._

—Akane… —murmuró, sobrecogido. Algo cálido cayó por su rostro, eran lágrimas ardientes que le quemaron la piel congelada de la cara. La apretó contra él y su cuerpo se convulsionó. Sintió como si algo afilado le atravesara de un lado a otro y se quedó sin aire, pero siguió llorando—. ¿Qué… qué voy a hacer ahora? Sin ella yo no…

—¿Estás asustado, Ranma?

El chico aulló arqueando su espalda y cerrando los ojos. El cuerpo pesaba en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo no, era ligera como una pluma. Podía llorar y gritar pero seguía sin poder respirar, se estaba ahogando.

—¿Lo estás?

Entonces, abrió los ojos y miró al fantasma. Derrotado, asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Anne retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la boca y con los ojos abiertos como platos se quedó, pasmada, observando al muchacho (ahora muchacha, aunque no entendía qué le había pasado). Lo había hecho… lo había admitido.

—Ha admitido que está asustado —repitió ella pasándose las manos, ahora nerviosamente, por el pelo una y otra vez para apartarlo de su rostro—. No puedo creerlo. ¡Lo ha hecho!

. Entonces… ¡Ya está! He terminado…

_Aún no… ¡Ahora, mátale!_

Anne frunció el ceño. Había entendido a la perfección la orden de la voz pero aun así no comprendió del todo. Los insectos que seguían junto al canal estaban rehaciéndose; aquellos que Ranma había destruido estaban uniendo sus pedazos para volver a la vida y poco a poco el zumbido de sus voces comenzaba a oírse por encima del rumor del agua.

—¿Matarle, dices? —Anne torció el rostro.

_Ahora no puede defenderse, ¡mírale! _Anne obedeció, la voz que provenía de ella vibraba con absoluto fervor. _¡Está acabado!_

Realmente ese era el aspecto del muchacho en esos instantes. La pelirroja abrazaba el cuerpo de la joven muerta; ahora eran casi del mismo tamaño, aunque él parecía incluso más diminuto encogido sobre sí mismo, con la cabeza tan gacha que su furioso flequillo rojo ocultaba su rostro. Apenas parecía consciente de que ella o los insectos seguían allí, quizás ya no le importaba. No, no parecía que nada le importara ya.

—Ese no era el plan —murmuró Anne, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_¡Debes vengarte de él! ¡Por lo que te hizo!_

—Ya lo he hecho —replicó Anne extendiendo sus manos. Los insectos dirigieron sus ojos rojos hacia Ranma, y como si tuvieran un único cerebro, empezaron a moverse todos a la vez—. ¡Está muerto de miedo!

_¡No es suficiente!_

—¡Él ni siquiera fue uno de los que me tiraron al agua! —protestó ella. Los insectos estaban por alcanzar la espalda del chico pero Anne los sintió como si fuera a ella a quien iban a devorar, otra vez. Sintió náuseas y se revolvió frunciendo el ceño—. ¡No, basta! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los insectos se detuvieron. La joven rebuscó en su interior la fuente de esa voz y trató de encararla—. Ya ha sido suficiente. Mi alma ya está en paz. ¡No te necesito más!

_¡Claro que me necesitas, niña tonta!_ Gritó la voz. _¡Sin mí no habrías logrado nada!_

—Es hora de que te vayas —determinó Anne cerrando los ojos—. Y yo también. Quiero descansar de una vez por todas.

Buscó esa presencia demoníaca que habitaba en su interior, era como una sombra en su interior. Cuando Anne la halló no le costó demasiado atraparla y expulsarla de ella. La voz chilló, furiosa y los insectos también, pero su voluntad era más fuerte y estaba decidida a librarse de ella para siempre.

Anne se vio a sí misma como una presencia luminosa, agarrando a la sombra entre sus manos y después apretó hasta hacerla añicos. Sintió un fuerte dolor, como si la sombra le hubiera desgarrado parte de su alma para llevarla con ella, pero una vez que desapareció la joven solo sintió alivio y por fin pudo dibujar una sonrisa verdadera.

Abrió los ojos. Los insectos no estaban, pero ella seguía allí.

—Lo logré… —susurró sorprendida. Se palpó la cara, los insectos no estaban ahí tampoco y su piel estaba tersa de nuevo—. Me he librado de esa cosa… —Junto al canal solo estaba Ranma, seguía en la misma posición, ajeno al resto del mundo, sin embargo Anne se acercó y le habló como si creyera que el muchacho la escuchaba—. Era… un demonio, ¿verdad?

. Vino a mí después de mi… muerte. Entonces yo estaba tan asustada y enfadada que quizás yo misma lo atraje. No quería estar sola, aún tenía mucho miedo. Y al principio fue bueno conmigo; me consoló, me explicó lo que había pasado y me ayudó a dejar de tener tanto miedo.

. Pero después todo cambió. Me convenció para que hiciera cosas horribles.

Anne alzó la vista y se acercó un poco más al chico. Inclinó la cabeza apartándose el cabello, ahora estaba seco y volvía a tener su tonalidad rubia de cuando era una niña. Miró atentamente a Ranma e hizo una mueca.

—Siento haberte asustado tanto, Ranma —Le dijo—. No era mi intención llegar tan lejos. Solo quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo… —Apretó los labios—. Nunca quise hacer daño a nadie.

El chico levantó un poco la cara y sus ojos rojos asomaron por fin. Parecía tan consumido por el dolor que ni siquiera había espacio para el odio en ellos.

—¿Sabes? El miedo no es tan malo… A veces es lo único que logra hacernos ver lo que nos importa de verdad —continuó Anne—. Supongo que no es más valiente quien nunca tiene miedo, sino quien a pesar de estar asustado, se levanta y lucha contra ello —Anne se incorporó y miró hacia arriba. Una intensa luz caía sobre ella provocándole un cosquilleo; era como si una lluvia cálida recorriera todo su cuerpo helado por tanto tiempo—. Tengo que irme ahora.

. Adiós, Ranma.

El cuerpo de Anne se llenó de esa luz y resplandeció totalmente. Esa intensa luminosidad fue borrando poco a poco su silueta hasta que desapareció. Nadie la vio ascender hasta el otro el mundo, ni siquiera Ranma que estaba delante; fue como si simplemente se borrara del mundo sin dolor, sin tristeza. Lo último que quedó de Anne, _la pálida_ fue el sonido de una cantarina risa que se desvaneció muy deprisa y una ligera lluvia muy cálida que cayó sobre toda Nerima poco después.

.

.

La lluvia cálida cayó también sobre Ranma devolviéndole su aspecto masculino, aunque él apenas fue consciente de ello.

Permaneció varios minutos mirando hacia arriba, incluso después de que la intensa luz se hubiera ido. El cielo entero se estaba oscureciendo, pues el día llegaba a su fin y su cuerpo parecía estar convirtiéndose poco a poco en piedra. En algún momento dejó de llorar y su cerebro, tuvo un segundo o dos de lucidez para preguntarse qué iba a hacer ahora.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Akane?

_No puedo dejarla aquí_ se dijo rotundo. _Pero tampoco puedo llevarla a casa… ¿qué diré a los demás? ¿Cómo voy a explicarles…? _ No, ni siquiera quería pensar en ellos en ese momento. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que los demás sintieran. Apretó un poco más el cuerpo de su prometida y súbitamente lo decidió.

_Me quedaré aquí, con ella_ se dijo. Miró una vez más el pálido rostro de Akane y apartó el pelo que le caía por la frente. _No voy a dejarte aquí sola_. No, de ninguna manera. Se quedaría a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que… Ranma sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso todavía.

No quería pensar en nada o volvería la rabia, la desesperación…

_No puedo creerlo_ repitió, roto de dolor. _Ni siquiera pude… ni siquiera… tuve la oportunidad de ser valiente, tomar la iniciativa…_

—Ni siquiera pude besarte yo a ti… Ni una sola vez.

Suspiró. Cada respiración era como miles de agujas clavándose en su pecho. Con cuidado posó a la chica sobre la hierba. Soltó su cabeza con suavidad aunque era un gesto inútil ya y le rozó la mejilla. Apretó los párpados.

_El último beso…_ pensó, desconsolado. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se inclinó sobre ella despacio. Cerró los ojos sobre su rostro y entonces…

—¿Ranma? ¿Qué… pretendes hacer?

Abrió los ojos justo cuando su nariz rozaba la de ella y percibió su calidez; su rostro estaba rojo. Los ojos de Akane estaban abiertos, aunque un poco entornados; le miraban avergonzados y un poco confusos.

—¿Akane?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué… ha pasado?

Ranma, temeroso, se irguió despacio y la observó en silencio. No estaba seguro de si aquello era real o lo estaba imaginando su mente trastornada. La chica se enderezó también y frotándose la cabeza miró a su alrededor.

—Pero… ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó, desorientada. Sufrió un repentino escalofrío y se encogió sobre sí misma—. ¿Por qué estoy mojada? ¡Hace un frío horrible! —Le miró y le señaló—. ¡Y tú también lo estás!

. No entiendo… ¿No estábamos en el instituto?

—¡Akane! —exclamó él, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Al final alargó una mano y la posó en su hombro, palpándolo, asegurándose que era real. Movió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica, estaba cálido. Ella se sonrojó y cuando la mano del chico se movió un poco más hacia abajo, ella le soltó un mamporro.

—¡Pervertido!

Pero Ranma sonrió. ¡Le había dolido de verdad!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber ella—. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en el pasaje del terror que hemos preparado con nuestra clase. Pero… no recuerdo por qué estaba allí.

—La carta… ¿no te acuerdas?

—¿Qué carta?

—¡La que te mandó Anne haciéndose pasar por mí!

—¿Quién es Anne?

—¡Ann, _la pálida!_

—¿Eh?

—¡El fantasma, Akane!

La chica parpadeó y su expresión cambió de golpe.

—¿Fantasma? —Repitió, apretando sus puños—. Ranma… ¿acaso has visto a un fantasma de verdad?

_No se acuerda de nada_ adivinó Ranma, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de todo? En cualquier caso, el chico disimuló magistralmente para no asustarla de nuevo.

—No… ¡claro que no! ¡Los fantasmas no existen! ¡Ya lo sabes!

Ella se quedó pensativa, no muy convencida con la respuesta de su prometido pero a él le dio igual.

Entonces… Anne no solo no había hecho daño a Akane de verdad, sino que además había borrado sus recuerdos de todo.

_Nunca quise hacer daño a nadie…_

Eso había dicho ella. Ranma se preguntó si entonces, ahora que Anne se había marchado al otro mundo, tanto Shampoo como Ukyo también habrían olvidado sus experiencias con ella. Quizás sí, puede que estuvieran en sus respectivos restaurantes como si nada hubiese ocurrido… o quizás no. Él había visto el Ucchan's devastado por las llamas y Mousse también había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido.

Además él… Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió un escalofrío al palpar la fotografía que Anne le entregó. Aún estaba allí. Luego todo había pasado de verdad, aunque Akane y las otras no lo recordaran con exactitud.

_Pero yo sí…_

—Ranma, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Akane. Le pasó la mano por el brazo con suavidad—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Es como si te hubieras llevado un buen susto.

El chico asintió.

—Sí… uno muy aterrador.

—Me parece que todo el asunto de Halloween y el pasaje del terror te ha afectado más de lo que creías —opinó ella y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿No decías que no le tenías miedo a nada?

Sacudió la cabeza sacando la mano del bolsillo.

—Supongo que estaba equivocado.

Akane calló ante la innegable tristeza que aun reflejaba su semblante.

—Venga, volvamos a casa. Empieza a hacer mucho frío.

Se puso en pie con agilidad, como si nada malo le hubiese ocurrido. Ranma la imitó sin quitarle los ojos de encima; era increíble que estuviera bien, tan normal después de haber estado muerta o… ¡Ya no sabía si realmente lo había estado o solo había sido un truco de Anne para asustarle!

_¿Qué importa?_ Se dijo, molesto. Para él sí que había real, demasiado.

Y por eso aún no lograba sacarse esa sensación acuciante de dentro. Tenía que hacer algo…

—Akane… —Ella se volvió justo antes de echar de andar y le miró, pero Ranma se quedó mudo, parpadeando muy deprisa. Entonces ella le tendió la mano y él, avergonzado de sí mismo, la cogió.

La chica dio un par de pasos y tiró de él, pero Ranma no se movió.

_No. No otra vez _se dijo, mostrando una expresión decidida que nadie alcanzó a ver.

Dio un firme tirón de la mano de la chica que la hizo retroceder a trompicones hasta él. Ranma la recibió atrapando su rostro con la mano libre y sin más lo guio hasta el suyo y la besó con fuerza. Akane jadeó al principio por la sorpresa, pero no le rechazó. El chico la apretó contra así pero no era suficiente, así que sus manos la tomaron por la cintura levantándola del suelo. El cuerpo de ella quedó totalmente recostado sobre el suyo y a los pocos segundos, los brazos de Akane se enroscaron a su cuello.

El beso se prolongó lo mismo que los rayos del sol, extrañamente largos y persistentes para ser finales de octubre. Iluminó el canal arrancando destellos incandescentes y el sonido de sus aguas se volvió lento y armonioso. El viento ya no soplaba tan frío, milagrosamente parecía traer algo de calor consigo.

Fue extraño, muy extraño.

Incluso las cigarras cantaron para ellos.

.

.

Halloween.

Llegó el día del Festival en el Instituto Furinkan. Las clases se suspendieron y todo el mundo parecía muy emocionado.

Casi todo el mundo.

Cierto chico que arrastraba una capa negra y que se asomaba una y otra vez a uno de los espejos que los alumnos habían colocado en un cuarto destinado a que los alumnos se cambiaran en él, no dejaba de resoplar al repasar su aspecto.

_Estoy ridículo_ se dijo, una vez más. Y este era un pensamiento muy descorazonador para él, pues su aspecto nunca le había preocupado tanto antes. Sabía de sobra lo atractivo que era y el encanto que tenía de forma natural. Solo cuando le caía algo de agua helada encima y se volvía chica, sentía incomodidad consigo mismo.

Pero no, esto que sentía ahora no era incomodidad. Era humillación.

Se miró de arriba abajo una vez más; los pantalones y la camisa blanca tenían un pase, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropa y le resultaba algo molesto. Pero la capa era horrible, y el modo en que le habían pintado la cara para que pareciera más aterrador, simplemente daba risa.

_Pero se lo prometí_, pensó resignado. Frunció el ceño y se sacó los falsos colmillos de la boca.

—¡De esto ni hablar!

De muy mal genio salió del cuartito de los disfraces y atravesó, dando grandes zancadas que hacía ondear su capa, el pasaje del terror hasta salir fuera de forma abrupta.

—¡Akane! —La llamó a voces. Varias de las personas que esperaban para entrar dieron un respingo al verle.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí fuera?! ¡Vuelve a tu puesto! —La chica, ataviada como una bruja le miró con severidad tras aparecer detrás de él. Le enganchó del brazo y le arrastró hasta el aula vacía que le había sido asignada como escondite para asustar a los pobres visitantes—. ¡Llevas la capa torcida! ¡¿Y dónde están tus colmillos?!

—No pienso ponerme estas cosas, me hacen babear…

Akane resopló, cabeceando. Aun así le colocó la capa sobre los hombros y le permitió tirar los colmillos. Después se acercó a la puerta del aula y se asomó. Ranma se colocó junto a ella, aún molesto. Al otro lado todo se había puesto en marcha; los visitantes cruzaban el pasaje en parejas o en pequeños grupos y chillaban asustados cada vez que una de las puertas del pasaje se abría dando paso a un aterrador monstruo encantado de darles un buen susto.

Ranma contemplaba el espectáculo sinceramente desconcertado. ¡Había mucha más afluencia de personas de las que hubiera esperado! A ese paso, su clase sería la que más recaudaría en el festival.

—No entiendo a qué clase de persona le puede gustar pasar miedo… —farfulló entre dientes. Grupos de chicos y chicas caminaban en la oscuridad, gritaban asustados cuando algo les salía al paso pero inmediatamente soltaban una carcajada histérica.

—Será la adrenalina… —respondió Akane, complacida.

También había parejas. ¡Muchísimas, por supuesto! Y a menudo la chica se aferraba fuertemente al chico que las escoltaba al recibir el susto. Ellas parecían estar sufriendo de veras, en cambio ellos avanzaban con cara de ser unos bobalicones insoportables que lo estaban pasando mejor que en su vida.

_Aprovechados_ pensó él.

—¡Esto es humillante! —Se quejó Ranma haciendo alusión, una vez más a su atuendo por medio de sus manos. Akane puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Soy un artista marcial!

—Hoy no. Hoy es Halloween y eres un vampiro.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?!

Akane le sonrió. Se estiró hacia él para besarle y le respondió.

—Tienes que ser _absolutamente aterrador_.

—**Fin—**

**.**

**..**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¡Wow! Si alguien ha llegado leyendo hasta aquí del tirón que sepa que es todo un campeón. Esta es una historia más bien larga, pero he querido publicarla toda entera para que coincidiera con Halloween ^^ Puesto que la he escrito especialmente para este día.**

**De hecho, ya tenía preparado el relato para estos 15 días, cuando caí que en medio estaba Halloween y se me ocurrió la genial idea de escribir algo más aterrador y serio de lo que suelo hacer para incluirlo en el reto. En un primer momento la idea era que fuera un Oneshot cortito y de mucho miedo, pero esto es lo que se me ocurrió y la longitud de la historia se me fue de las manos, jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado igual y que la calidad del trabajo no haya bajado, porque he tenido que escribirla y revisarla muy rápido.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que en estos días habéis seguido leyendo mis otros relatos y fanfics y me habéis dejado review maravillosas. Porque siempre hay momentos duros en los que la inspiración se desvanece pero entonces releo vuestras palabras de apoyo y ánimo y sigo escribiendo ^^**

**Muchas gracias a: **BTaisho, Frida-chan (mi querida Frida-chan, jaja), Marilole, Hatsuhana (^^), Abi Saotome, Andre Palomo (¡Hola!), V-Nazar, Yamila Rojas, Ranma84 , Kaori-Mikaren, Akanita87 (Un beso muy fuerte para ti), Sailordancer7, Caro, Sakudai (pondré todo mi empeño en cumplir este reto). Saritanimalove (siempre estás ahí ^^), Llek BM, N Laura Wymore, Kaysachan (Un abrazo de oso para ti), Luz, Kariiim (^^), Dulce Akane y a todos los invitados que me dejáis vuestros comentarios.

Y un saludo especial a Akadiane por el pedazo de review que me dejaste en "Un prometido de verdad", me encantó leerla y me hizo mucha ilusión. Me alegro que la historia te gustara y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. (¿En serio en Japón no se llevan las cosquillas?). Un besazo para ti ^^

Y también quiero saludar al grupo **Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino** de Facebook porque he visto que están recomendando mis fanfics y me hace mucha ilusión. ¡Gracias!

**Y gracias a todos los que habéis leído este larguísimo cuento de miedo. Si se me ha ido la mano con los sustos dejadme una review, si no ha sido así, escribidme también.**

**Nos vemos en 15 días **

**¡Feliz Halloween!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
